The Escape
by Hallows07
Summary: How do the mews handle something they don't understand? An organisation sends in three assassins to obtain both their most successful experiment and the boss's escaped love back from the mews. Problem-they no longer have the girl... RxOCxP
1. Chapter 1

_Just an updated version because, I found mistakes in the writing. Anyway..._

_Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this fic though, mostly I'd like feedback. You see I'm not completely sure about continuing a Tokyo Mew Mew fic so reviews would be welcome and greatly appreciated, thank you. Oh and I don't own anything to do with Tokyo Mew Mew obviously._

**The Escape**

The sun was setting in the east while cars drove down the busy streets. Smoke flew across the air from the fumes and the elevated buildings seemed to soar high into the darkening sky. Birds returned to the parks, children slept in their beds and lights weaved through the blocks of structures. Past the nightlife of Tokyo Japan and into the far quieter suburban life style, a shade was shifting around the homes.

"Where the hell are they expecting me to hide when I'm stuck in this place!" the figure hissed to itself whilst it's eyes trailed over the rooftops of many houses. They were lined row upon row with large gardens both front and back. _'Place must be rich or something…' _the shade thought with misery and a grim expression.

A few more minutes and the moon would be towering over the globe, the sun lighting it for show. Rushing past a chimney top, the shadow flung itself from one roof to the next. Praising Satan for the cover of night, the creature lurked behind another chimney top as, a family of five retuned home. The car froze on the drive way and each human in turn came out of the metallic machinery and approached their doorstep. Watching their movement closely, the creature glanced to the sky in hopes of seeing the stars. The porch light came on and the family went inside away from the bitter cold.

The frosty air was hard on the lungs and the mist that floated along the lawns and roads wrapped the dim street in a strong fog. Spying for another rooftop to glide towards, the figure walked across the badly tiled roof. The silence of the surroundings was pleasant. In the distance the stranger's gaze fell upon a park not too far from their current position._ 'Finally and its about time too!'_ they thought with anger.

Running to the edge of the roof, the stranger slipped on a faulty tile. Falling to the grassy floor, the figure hit the ground hard. They groaned and raised themselves onto their hands and knees.

A shout from the upper double windows caused the shadow to become vigilant and tense. Immediately the figure hurled themselves towards the bushes and crouched on all fours, mutely waiting. From what the taciturn shadow could hear the window had been opened and two of the humans were then bickering with one another.

"Dave its probably a cat or something-" the woman's voice faltered as a deeper voice retaliated harshly.

"Oh, yeah! Of course it's a cat! That bang was too loud to be a cat Clara." The man said sarcastically to his wife who remained in the bed.

"Just come back to bed and go to sleep would you? I'm at work early tomorrow and I'll need to take Taylor to that school that teaches Japanese! Now come to bed or else you're sleeping on the couch downstairs! You got that?" she shouted with rage. The man grumbled, but eventually shut the window again after checking the front lawn for any proof of an intruder.

With his back turned to them the figure dived into the next garden and made the way over the grass to the solid pavement. They straightened their posture and slowly began a leisurely pace to the park.

Once past the houses of the somewhat rich humans the shade made its way into the foliage and off the pathways. The creature continued it's way through the wood. The breeze waved the trees and the smell of pine and many other kinds of woodland scented the area that was the park. Breathing deep, deep down the creature released a relieved smile with a soft touch in their brown eyes. _'Finally, I'm at peace.' _It thought calmly. The serene atmosphere was like the freedom that they had awaited so long.

The air was not dusty and broken like back in the institute. The leaves of the vegetation in the park were much more supple than the straw like plants that resided inside the dull walls of the organization. Everything appeared more open outside than in. The wide spaces and the stars that the figure had been dreaming of for years were now it's for the taking. Now at the age of fifth-teen the shade wanted to explore the world they had left for the institute many years before. It had changed that was for sure. More giant buildings and screens along the sides with people on them. The moon shined brighter than they had originally thought and the trees had grown larger and higher than last time.

Slipping onto a low branch of a tree, the figure fell into an abyss of sleep that was immensely welcomed. It was sitting under the clouded sky of midnight. It was light enough however, that if any passer-by would have glanced into the untamed tree branches they would see a girl. A broken soul at heart and covered head to toe with dirt, sweat and dried blood.

_Well there you go chapter one The Escape, bye x._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya I'm back! And GCSEs are officially over, YEAH!! Cough, Yes well now I have more time for my fics and I have a lot of ideas from over the months I've been working on and stuff so more chapters will be coming, but readers must be patient. Please and thank you x._

**The Escape**

Fresh dew was laid across the park. The busy streets of Tokyo were thriving with life and cars. Buses dragged themselves from the stations as, lorries travelled down the motorways in the rising sunshine of noon. Workers walked into buildings from their lunch hour whilst others clambered from offices far up in the towers to eat.

In the large park however, toddlers ran with their friends and mothers conversed with one another about meaningless topics such as healthy food and the dangers of television. Prying herself from the dense forestry, the girl from the night before gradually awoke. As a shade should, she hid away from the eyes of the public and noiselessly made her way further into the park through the undergrowth. Using the tops of the trees, she slowly grabbed the upper branches for balance and security. Leisurely walking from one branch over to another in the opposite tree. A group of elderly pensioners sauntered along the pathways below her and chattered of the young hoodlums that raced through the city after school.

Eventually she dropped from the branches of the upper canopy and smoothly landed on the path. Her hair scraped along her face and her right hand was placed on the ground for more balance as, she crouched there for a moment. As if waiting for something, her eyes gazed through the thick strands of hair and carefully scanned the area for any civilians or witnesses. Finding none she stood straight with her arms at her sides and turned roughly to head deeper into the park.

Thinking only of her duty to stay out of site, she walked cautiously in the surrounding greenery. Her appearance would be easily spotted while hiding behind the vegetation. The flora was colourful and full of life where as, she radiated pain, grief and could practically smell the death that she seemed to reek of. Her hair was a deep shade of an unnatural black. To obtain such a colour naturally one would had to have stayed in a windowless boxed room for most, if not all of their existence.

The flowers of the park were different shades of pink, blue, orange and many others of the rainbow. Green however, seemed to be the most popular colour in the park. Though, then again she had not seen this specific park for quite some time. Being in headquarters of the institute did certain things to ones social life.

Having no life and being almost invisible to any other free human was inevitable. It was like she was some kind of extinct dolphin that had suddenly just flipped its way down the streets. Anyone that saw her would pass her by without a second thought and then do a quick double take to make sure of that they really saw her. It was as if they had never seen anything like her before and this troubled her.

If the normal and insolent humans could tell the difference between her and themselves then it wouldn't take long for the others to find her.

"Hey kitty cat!" she heard from the right of her position on the pathway. The voice was sly and seemed to hold hidden intensions behind it. Curious as to the conversation she decided some eavesdropping wouldn't hurt.

Moving thorn bushes from her view, she eyes came upon a group of strange people. Hanging from a tree was what appeared as a girl in yellow with small furry ears. She dangled from the tallest branch with her light brown tail, which worried the shade. Was she seeing things? Attempting to move closer she spotted more of the strange beings. Just like the young child each girl was accompanied with her own tail. Whether it was long or short, all four had one. A girl in green however, looked as though she was an animal that belonged to the sea rather than to the land.

On further inspection she also noted that there were five males in the area. Three were floating and the other two were shouting to the girls as, they fought a monster of immense power and velocity.

"Come on Ichigo get that thing before it destroys the whole park!" the blond shouted to the cat girl in bright pink. She gave the impression of being under lots of stress. Her face was red and the other girls were panting with exhaustion and fatigue. The hovering male in purple was grinning sardonically at the group as, the childlike one that was obviously the youngest of the three laughed and taunted the girls in yellow, blue and green.

"Hey squirt you can't talk I mean come on we may be losing, but at least we're not tiny!" the girl with blue wings shouted to the flying kid. His temper got the better of him and he pulled a small parasite from his bag. Shade grimaced as, the boy plunged the translucent creature into a nearby squirrel. It grew bigger until it reached the size of the treetops and its fangs changed to the colour of rust. The thick fur fell from the mutants back and the spine could clearly be seen breaking through its skin.

Joining the other creature that somewhat resembled a bird with freakishly sized wings and a beak that would be able to cut glass in half, the two parasite enhanced animals paraded towards the girls. Holding a special hatred for chemically enhanced creatures and creations such as these, Shade jumped ungracefully from her squatted location on the ground and sprung into action.

Immediately the creatures slowed their charge when seeing Shade in between themselves and their prey. Growling in frustration they headed for her and the brightly coloured girls ran to stop her. Bracing herself for impact, Shade stood stock still, a frown placed on her face. Concentrating on the things around her, Shade was able to slow down their reactions and for a moment that would never be seen by a human, time froze.

Running from her stance, she swiftly jumped at the mutant squirrel and forced her way passed it. She bounded onto its back and pushed off. Shade lifted her feet into the air and kicked the childlike alien. His ears were pointed and unearthly, thus the alien idea that formed in her mind. They couldn't be of Earth. It was impossible and there was never more than one project per experiment in the institute so they couldn't be experiments that had gone wrong and escaped for all three of the afloat beings were adorned by pointed ears.

Time caught up on her and as the alien boy soared to the ground with a deafening crunch, she landed on the grass and rolled out of the way of the mutant bird's swipe. It fluffed its remaining feathers along its back and hawked out a screech of fury. Trying to dodge its attacks, Shade heard the girls fighting from behind her. Light flashed. Screams echoed in the back of her mind and harsh memories surfaced. Inside her, Shade felt the pulse of her heart, the throb of pain up her spine. In agony she dived for the bushes to flee from the clearance. Then nothing, but darkness and silence… it was peaceful.

"Minto now!" Ichigo screamed above the bird's screeches as, the mysterious stranger in black and grey ran from view. Her heart pounded in her head and the noises were hurting her sensitive ears, though she was sure she wasn't the only one suffering. Ichigo could tell that Zakuro was having trouble adjusting to the high-pitched screams as well. Why would the mutants be screaming like that though?

Minto fired an arrow with all the elegance and grace that she could muster while limping on her right leg. It wasn't bleeding thankfully, but she had hurt it when attempting to climb down from the tree she had earlier been thrown into like Pudding. The arrow flew far and true. The bird's throat swelled up and bled.

Droplets falling to the floor, Ichigo took her chance to exterminate the chimera anima. Pouncing into the air, Ichigo twirled powering up her strength. When she had enough she shouted, "Ribbon Strawbbery Check!" as the others combined their powers together with hers. This created a surge of power and extinguished both chimera animas.

Pai's frown deepened and he muttered something incoherantly that sounded like 'Back to the computers'.

Tart blinked in confusion after unblocking his eyes from the excess of light that the teams' weapons had given off. Pouting like the child he was, Tart shouted, "Yeah well… We'll get you next time you hag!" Ichigo scrunched up her face and replied by sticking her tongue out at him and clenching her fists together repeatedly.

"Oh yeah Ichigo, very mature for someone your age." Minto said notchently. Ichigo switched her murderous glare to Minto. It had no effect however, so she turned back to the aliens.

Her temper rising quickly Ichigo and said in a low tone of voice, "Get out of here before I decide to hurt more than just your ego." Pai straightened up from his slouched appearance and disappeared along with Tart. Kishu wasn't too far behind, but he was glaning from the bushes to Ichigo and back again.

Sighing visually, Ichigo sat down on the ground. A new headache was coming and she had just gotten rid of the one that Ryou had caused earlier that very same morning. His constant orders were starting to get to her mentally. Slave work was not Ichigo's idea of fun on a saturady afternoon either.

"Well come on we better get back to the café and open up again. Afterall it is noon so we'll be pretty busy real soon." Ichigo and Minto groaned at Ryou's voice.

Keiichiro and Zakuro started the long track back to the café, "You know you two should suck it up a bit more. Sitting around won't get your jobs done or make you any money." Zakuro's ever so rare, calm and controlled voice drifted back towards the group. Ichigo changed back to her original form and picked herself up from the ground. Her head bowed in misery.

Pudding and Lettace were muttering to each other beside the bushes that Kishu had found rather interesting, "Yeah I know she needs help Pudding, but she's a stranger too you know." Lettuce said politely. Ryou turned back to them and walked over to the thorn bushes slowly with a stern look until he noticed what their attention was focused on.

"Is that the girl from earlier?" he asked curiously.

"Yep! We found her here." Pudding said hyperactively.

Following his lead Minto, Ichigo and eventually Keiichiro wandered over to them. "It would seem she's been badly hurt. You think we should help her?" Lettuce asked uncertainly. Still a little wary of the stranger that was Shade she took a step back and let the others get a better look.

"It doesn't matter if she's a stranger or not. She tried to help remember and she did until this, ah, accident." Keiichiro said while rubbing his neck and laughing a bit as, he stumbled over his words. Ryou muttered about the effort it would take to get the girl back to the café, but like Zakuro had said before 'Sucked it up' and picked the stranger off the ground.

_Well that's all for today folks! Hope its okay and I tried to make it longer to make up for the short first chapter, bye x._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya hope this chapter's okay and I really don't have anything to say so… get reading._

**The Escape**

_Somewhere in Shade's mind she heard the scurrying of bare feet. They pounded on wood and she looked beside her to find the source. The darkness was still surrounding her and there was a weightless lift on her being. There was no floor for any feet to scamper about on top of. Perplexed, Shade tried taking a step forward on the slim air. It held her up like a sheet of ice or glass. The air sparked where she stood, but only with gloomy tones of grey. It was cold and frosty and she felt as though she had been dropped into a freezing lake._

_Smelling sulphur, Shade panicked. Had they found her and sent her to this place void of any human contact? What time was it? The world might be asleep now and she'd be able to get away from this region of the dark abyss. Perhaps she'd be able to find a way back to the light. Nothing came. The scent was thick. Choking on the clouds of sulphur that had started to form, she turned swiftly and ran as far as possible until she hit something solid. Shade fell to the abyss and groaned with pain. Her nose hurt as did her arms from running into the wall._

_Then she knew where she had been sent. She was in her own mind. Little feeling and a lot of pain could only mean that she was in her mentality. No creature worse or weaker than her could make something so meaningless without going insane, not that she wasn't._

_Focusing on waking up, Shade placed her hands together and bowed her head as if to pray. As she fell further into the bottomless pit, she pictured a reality. Any reality would do for her she just needed to find a way to wake up. Sensing something in her heart, she followed the feeling. She had been chilly before, but now she felt relief and warmth. There it was. Right in front of her as, she fell down through the air of gloom in her mind. A light, a tunnel out of her unconsciousness! Soon she'd be awake and alert. Soon she'd once again be free of herself and those beasts of her past…_

Jumping with a start, Shade found herself in a room, placed on a bed with a quilt over her. Anxious she got from her location on the soft material that almost pulled her back into her mind and looked around for an escape. The window not too far from the bed could be a possibility, but in her state it would probably do more harm than good. A desk lay on the opposite side of her against a wall. Computers and information was laid out before her. Most of it consisted of numbers and what looked like DNA samples.

It reminded her of the institute when the people in white suits would come to take her blood, a strand of hair, anything at all, but they would always come back for more. She hated those people. The night of her escape had forced her to kill some of their kind. She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed their pained expressions. The feeling of their blood running through her fingers was so serene. It was true that Shade had adored those hours of escape.

She sighed at the recent memories and let a small pull at her lips grow into a smile. The only reason she didn't continue to stand by the bed and stare into space was that a racket from beneath her caused a jolt of the floorboards. The shock made her lose all train of thought and gaze to the wood under her feet with an agitated glare.

The banging continued and eventually she had had enough of the tedious torture and racket. Shade headed out into the hallway whilst slamming the door shut behind her. Accompanied by a death glare that sat neatly on her face she turned left and right trying to determine the next course of action. Stairs leading to the lower storey rested on the left side of the room as, she ambled down them. To add further effect she stomped each foot heavily onto every step until she came to the bottom, in which her fuming appearance altered to one of complete absurdity.

Before her very eyes was an immense number of young humans sitting, eating, drinking and socializing. Not but minutes ago she was sure she was in some laboratory that had been in the middle of a war or something. Never had she thought of anything this crazy.

Teenagers' left, right and centre filled the pink room with smiles and gossip. She was truly speechless and for once baffled at what was taking place. Tea! They were drinking tea, like a bunch of children that wanted to be princesses in a pink castle. The room certainly took on the vision very successfully, but one thing was missing and Shade was thankful that the area wasn't a total fantasy world. There was no prince charming.

The girls from earlier were dressed up in maid outfits. Their additional animal parts were missing now, but they were definitely the girls she had seen fighting the aliens. The one that had been in pink was serving most of the tables. Her hair was different as were her eyes. The sound of crashing plates altered her attention from the red haired maid to the green and yellow ones.

Like the first they were different from the last time she had encountered them. Their maid outfits were the same colours as their others and the their hair matched perfectly.

'How odd? How do they keep such a big secret as being partially animalistic?' she thought with mystification.

The one in green was apologising repeatedly and extremely quickly that she began to stumble over her words. A man with long brown hair came out from a door beside Shade and walked to the pair with a gentle smile.

'_So much for no prince charming.' _Shade thought ironically whilst rolling her eyes and catching the others of a purple haired girl. She was the wolf like one. She appeared to be the serious, suspicious and the brooding in the corner type of girl.

She was scowling and started to stroll over to the blue haired lass that sat in a maid outfit similar to the others, but was drinking tea like the visitors. They conversed whilst glancing from Shade to each other and back once more. After a while the purple trotted to the brown haired gentleman that was talking with the green haired girl. The blue haired young woman was walking down some stairs in close proximity to Shade and the entrance into another room.

Surprised by something said, the brown haired gentleman swung around to see her. His smile still shined, but it had dimmed from Shade's unexpected appearance. She could imagine the clogs working in his brain trying to find something to say to her. He hadn't the time however, when the blue haired girl returned upstairs at a jog with the blond from yesterday.

Shade remembered him as; he was the only one of the five males there that kept shouting at the girls to do things. He was annoying to say the least, but his methods were successful. People around her were leaving now through double doors decorated with pink, white and red. The heart shaped patterns and flowery designs were too bright and too girlish for her so Shade turned her back on the large room and glared at the team of females along with the two males. It was time for an explanation and maybe later on some painkillers.

_Hiya so that's it for now, but you never know I might get another up soon. I'm soooo bored not being at school and having no money to go anywhere at the moment. Most of my friends live elsewhere so I'd have to catch the bus to see them. Sucks I know, but I bet you're happy because that means I might be updating chapters sooner than usual. Just don't get used to it okay, bye x._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya, I've come up with the idea that my fics need to be brought up to seven chapters each so that the number of chapters for each of my fics is equal so I'll be starting with this one I think._

**The Escape**

The girls were now approaching Shade with hasty and nervous expressions, where as the blond had a somewhat agitated face. The brunette however, seemed to be satisfied with the recent events that had taken place.

"Okay now that you're up why don't you tell us how much you really know?" the blue-eyed boy asked with a stern voice. Shade felt surrounded by the group. Surely they were insane to some degree. The girl in yellow was practically bouncing off the walls with energy.

"How about you tell me what I'm supposed to know?" she asked adding a scowl for more effect. He was tough she'd give him that. Not many humans were brave enough to stand in Shade's face and to impose on her personal space. Either the kid had guts or he was a complete idiot.

"Ryou I'm not sure that getting in her bubble-space is going to get us answers! Let me talk to her, please?" the hyper girl in yellow wined whist tugging on Ryou's shirtsleeve.

He sighed and turned to look down on her with a frown. Shade could almost smell the tension between the two. She stepped back and the maid in pink and white stepped in front of his eyesight. Sparing the yellow dressed child, Ryou switched his death glare to the bold girl in pink.

"Ichigo get our guest something to eat and drink." Ryou said dejectedly. He had just spent the last two days on his computers in the basement trying to find information on their mysterious friend. After all Ryou's hard work however, he found no birth certificate, pictures or even an address for the girl. He was tired and irritable.

Ichigo took a deep breath to stay calm and nodded to Ryou. Now was not the best time to have a fight with him and she knew it. The tension he was creating in the room could be cut with the bread knife in the kitchen.

Shade watched Ichigo leave from her vision as, she left through one of the doors. Still backing into a close corner, Shade kept glancing from one person to another when they would move towards her. The purple haired girl on Shade's right was a little too close for comfort already. Edging away from her was difficult because, Shade would just end up closer to the green haired girl on her left side.

The atmosphere of the once bright and cheerful room had transformed into one of misery. The lighthearted mood from the many teenaged girls that had previously been around had altered to an awkward tension that almost caused Shade to cringe and shudder with desolation.

"Look you two have got this under control right?" asked the girl with black hair and a blue maid outfit. She turned from Shade and addressed the brown-eyed gentleman, "Well can we go because I have a ballet performance in three hours and I have to practice." Her tone was harsh yet polite all the same. Ichigo the girl with the short temper returned with something that Shade could not identify. There was a tray with cups, but of what she didn't know. Steam was rising from a pot kettle that Ichigo placed upon a table close by.

"Mint! You can't just leave us with this girl! We're a team and you've got to remember that your not the only one that had plans today!" she shouted at the girl that Shade believed was called Mint.

"Oh what's the matter Ichigo? Did your boyfriend ask you out and now you can't go? Well don't take it out on me and my talents, your probably just jealous!" Mint shouted at Ichigo. Her fists were clenched together and Ichigo's rising rage wasn't helping.

No matter who these crackpots were Shade need to get away from them regardless of their help. She couldn't afford to stay in one place too long and obviously her being there wasn't helping the human's… animals, whatever they really were. She must have been making funny faces because the girl in green started to apologise for the trouble and noise that Ichigo and Mint were making.

Her attention was so rapped up with the faltering buffoon that she didn't see the other three people were walking closer to her. The girl in yellow was attempting to make peace between Ichigo and Mint, though it did not seem like they would be stopping for a while. The man not much older than the girls was tiptoeing nearer along with the well-mannered gentleman and the purple-eyed waitress.

As the hesitant girl was finishing up her speech of apologies, the three of them pounced on Shade like cheetahs fighting over their evening meal. She screamed out of shock and panicked when they all landed on the floor. She couldn't get up. She was trapped and they were humans! Humans had never been very subtle with her. She had made mistakes in the past that were coming to get her. Eat her up just like this big family of predators.

_'Yes, this family of whacked out humans.'_ She thought irritably as, Ryou pinned her to the tiled flooring. The brooding girl tried to stop her from shifting. The polite guy was attempting to calm Shade by talking to her with soft words, things that she had given up on. Shade had seen through the hollow promises that the people at the institute fed her daily. This was no different. They were just like the rest. They were humans and all humans were bad news. They were going to hurt her like the others did. She needed to get away!

With solitude, confusion and rushed thoughts, Shade kicked a fuming Ryou in the stomach and leaped up from the floor with the other two following. She kicked out at the gentleman. Scratched at the other girl's face. She hadn't thought this escape plan through. Mint and Ichigo halted their argument and stared open mouthed at the turn of events. Ducking from the Ryou's tight grip, Shade ran for the double doors that the offended crowds of supposed customers had left through earlier.

The doors pushed open from her grasp. The sunlight hit her troubled face and the birds, humans and traffic drowned out the shouts from within the building. She was free again…

_But no who said she'd get rid of them that easily. I'll write the next chapter next week and if its not up by Friday then I'll have it up on Sunday, bye x._

_P.S. I know this chapter seems pretty rubbish. I couldn't really come up with much right now, I think I may be getting that disease. You know – writers block – I haven't had it for ages, but I think its coming back!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiya hope this one is okay, I think I'm starting to get over the problem of writers block now, yey!_

**The Escape**

How far would she really go for freedom? No matter how short that freedom would be. Shade thought over this query that had been bothering her for a few months now. Fading memories of her life before this mess and bloodshed clouded Shade's vision. She was blind to the cars along the roads of Tokyo. Blind to the trees that she almost walked into and blind to the two floating figures high up above the wood she walked through.

"What's so special about her? She's nothing but a human, not even any mew DNA." Tart asked whist defying gravity. Floating upside down, he turned his attention from the supposedly normal troubled teen and stared at his companion.

"Simple I find her far more interesting than the mews. They are part animal by a mishap. An experiment that that Ryou human created," at Tart's confused and somewhat bored expression Pie altered his words to be more understanding for the young alien, "Basically I have a theory that this human is not your everyday human." Pie held a machine of a green shade that beeped and had many symbols of genetic DNA and science.

Tart frowned, "What gave you that idea? She didn't seem different from any other human when she tried to fight." Pie gazed at the treetops attempting to see the girl.

"She has a different energy around her soul-" he said only to be interrupted.

"Well, well have you finally found something that interests you Pie? Oh, which unlucky girl could it be, the one in green perhaps?" Kish asked with a cheeky grin. Pie scowled at the presence of their last companion. He pressed some buttons on the contraption as; the girl came back into his point of view

"Of course not Kish and I suggest you get over that silly thing you have for that cat!" he ordered with malice, "I merely find this human specimen unlike the other six billion on the planet. Something is odd about that girl." He said pointing towards Shade as; she paced down the gravelled paths. "And why would I ever care for that green mew?" he questioned swiftly changing his stare back to Kish.

Kish threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Does it really matter now? I'm just glad that you've found something to play with." Flashing a naughty grin, he disappeared from sight whilst dodging a hit from Pie.

"Come on Tart we must form a plan for this to work to our advantage. It seems that our little human acquaintance has a problem with the mews." Pie said thoughtfully as he caught sight of Shade running from Ichigo.

'_So interesting, I wonder how she became so different from other humans. Its as though her genetic makeup was altered somehow…' _he thought as his machine studied her from afar. Looking out across the park the two aliens gazed irritably at the Mew Mew café and they both vanished from the sky.

"Excuse me!" Ichigo shouted at the stranger. The girl was strange but Ichigo had a mission. The team couldn't have someone knowing who the mew mews were. As grateful as she was of the girl wanting to protect the mew mews, Ichigo and the others just weren't ready for the world to know about them. Obviously by the reactions of the media the world wasn't ready for them either.

They were shown all over Tokyo from their appearance with Zakuro on television to fighting on the tower. The mew mews were famous for their animalistic resemblance but were popular because they were actually real superheroes.

"Hey! I said wait up! Aren't you listening to me- Look out!" Ichigo screeched with fright.

Shade had continued to run from the pink mew and didn't spare a glance at her surroundings until after the gravelled path had changed to tarmac. Loud horns were heard as; cars swirled from left and right. Crashes proceeded to occur. People along the sidewalk screamed in terror, fright and pain. Shade stood still. It all seemed to just fade away in the back of her mind. She felt numb. She didn't even see it coming and as such she was in shock.

Ichigo ran towards the accidents and tried to pull the mysterious yet lucky teenage girl from the wreckage. Car horns were still blowing wild and sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Come on we need to get you out of here! Come on!" Ichigo yelled with panic. If they stayed the witnesses would blame the unknown girl for the catastrophe. There was no escaping such a disaster unless she got the girl back to the café before the authorities arrived which wouldn't take too long. This was originally a main road until just then.

Shade couldn't feel her body. She knew the Ichigo lass was tugging her and hollering but her mind didn't process what had just happened in the last few seconds. The destruction… she'd caused it. So easily and so quickly it had happened. It was so simple to her that it was too complicated to understand. She had just killed humans.

Gulping down the sickness inside of her, she turned and ran beside Ichigo. The sirens were deafening to her ears and the screams of the innocent would ring through her thoughts for hours. That scene, so sudden had she taken their lives, had hurt people. It wasn't right.

When leaving that institute she had sworn on her honour and life not to do what they had designed her for… to kill.

As Ichigo dragged her through the café doors, they both coughed and spluttered for air. The others came running as they both fell to the floor. Finally as darkness began to claim her again, Shade's last thought was, _'On my honour and life…'_

_Well hope you enjoyed it as usual another chapter will be out soon. This one didn't take too long so if I'm lucky another may come out this week, bye x._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiya, hope this ones okay. I decided to make it longer too because, I felt that the other one was a little short._

**The Escape**

Once Ichigo had woken up from their exhausting flee since the crashing accident, Ryou had the girls buy clothes for Shade and left her in his room for the time being. Eventually after a night of rest she awoke to Ryou's plain bedroom like before.

Over the last few days Ryou, Keiichiro and Ichigo had introduced themselves and the rest of the team to Shade. By bribing her with a good meal Ryou got her name and without so much as a thank you he set to work on finding out more information on her.

As Shade spent most of her time peacefully in Ryou's room, he worked and slept in the basement. She had no guilt in this. If anything, Shade found herself comfortable in the simplistic bedroom that consisted of very few objects.

Waking again to the birds that nested in the trees around the café, Shade raised for the early day ahead. The sun was bright and the sky almost cloudless as, the mew mews began to arrive and open the café. Keiichiro had breakfast made and ready for eating. Shade came down the stairs after dressing to eat and once more returned to Ryou's room in silence.

Ichigo immediately set into work. A couple of nights before when out with the other mews after another hard day of working and fighting the aliens, Ichigo had told the girls that she would do everything in her power to get their mysterious new friend to feel welcome. It started with choosing outfits for her to wear. Such as the clothes Shade wore that day, t-shirt, jacket and jeans. Ichigo complained to the others that Shade needed to try new things so she used Ryou's money to buy skirts that Shade said she'd never wear and let Ichigo keep them.

The truth was that Shade disliked the attention. She felt that she was in some way unworthy of the smiles and special treatment they gave her every minute of everyday. Leaning against the window and placing her hand on glass, Shade soon becoming dead to the world.

_For a chance to live when she had taken life seemed ironic to her. Over the months locked away from the real world she had learned to kill, hurt and feel nothing. She was a trained animal to her superiors. Nothing more than a hollow shell for the government to test with like a new toy._

Her breath steamed up the window that she absently gazed out of. The wood looked beautifully exotic today.

_They sent her out with tasks at first, small things that involved assassinating government liabilities such as squealers that would talk to the paparazzi about the tests and experiments that the government of Japan was closely watching over. The country needed new weapons and Shade was one of their most genius and healthy creations. There were others like her of course. She was not alone in that place. Never was she alone in the institute but out in the real world she was… so alone and lost._

She clenched her fist against the glass of Ryou's bedroom window. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were unblinking. Staring out at the trees, she couldn't help but feel trapped in her mind. She watched the world tick by. People were approaching the café.

_Killing was her first direct order. It was what she had been taught after waking up in a tank of water. There were so many new faces and others that she could not see were shrouded in the back of her memory. Forgotten people. Every one of their looks, stares and mutterings would forever be imprinted in her mind._

_"Sir specimen 2, 0, 4 is complete and in good condition so far." The somewhat tall and middle-aged man said to the smaller one. Only a couple of inches separated them._

_"Of course, I'd like it if she could come out soon. I'm sure she'd like that, wouldn't you?" the smaller one asked whilst slowly removing his glasses and looking at her behind the green glass. She stared at him. Into his blue eyes and black hair. He was so young regardless of being tall. He was handsome that was for sure._

_"Yes, yes sir but we would need to complete the data run of her health checks before releasing her from the tank." A female said with a stutter as the man switched his gaze from Shade to the girl in the white coat. They all wore white coats._

Shade blinked rapidly trying desperately to extinguish the memory. She saw her reflection in the glass but it was green. She was trapped in the past again.

_They studied her from behind the green glass while she looked on. After a while with the scientists she felt welcomed. When the blue-eyed handsome stranger gave her his cup of hot chocolate and spent time with her she felt wanted. They were around the same age give or take a few years. They all wanted to spend time with her. The others were much older than her though. They didn't understand her need to feel wanted._

She licked her lips for the taste of the warm drink as though it was still fresh on her tongue. She stared out at the three men entering the café among the other usual customers and remembered him. He was her favourite and he told her she was special to him. He said she was more than an experiment like all the others.

_She loved the taste of the hot chocolate and he was so kind then… what happened?_

Shade shook her head from the foggy vision and turned from the window that she had leaned upon for support. The dizzy feeling in the back of her mind was disappearing, as she heard Ryou's voice from downstairs.

"Mew mews we have another attack! I want you all down Tokyo centre immediately okay?" she heard him holler.

Wanting to be a part of the action, Shade ran down the stairs and right into one of the men she had seen arriving earlier.

He sat up and apologized by reaching for her hand to pull her up from the floor. Once up she finally realized her biggest mistake, "Wait! I know you!" he yelled with surprise and a frown soon followed as his grip increased on her hand, "Do you have any idea how frightened we were when we lost you! You need to come back 2, 0, 4!"

He grabbed both her arms and started to shake her vigorously; "You shouldn't of thought you could escape us 2, 0, 4!" he took out a mobile phone and called his boss, "Sir we found the escapee. No sir she doesn't appear to be hurt, she's in good condition as far as I can tell without testing her." Nodding a few times to himself as he spoke to the voice in the phone, Shade struggled against his grip on her arm, "We'll be back- uh, soon. No I'm fine she's just not gonna come quietly I think."

"No!" Shade screamed with defiance as he dragged her down the hall soon passing the kitchen.

"I'm afraid we're closing-" Keiichiro came out from the kitchen oblivious to the struggle, "Hey, what are you doing with miss Shade!" he ran to help and the other two men approached after the mew mews left for the battle between Kish. Pulling the scientist from Shade, the other two grabbed Keiichiro and threw blind punches.

She shook her head from the confusion and joined in the fight. Kicking the man in the long trench coat, she grabbed him by his long blond hair and pushed him into the wall beside the basement door.

"Shade you don't know how to fight, go get Ryou! He'll take care of you!" Keiichiro shouted whilst desperately attempting to throw the man with the posh brown suit off his back. He backed into he wall and the man dropped to the floor in pain as, Keiichiro punched out at another anomalous man.

She shook her head. Again she'd be responsible for another death if she didn't do something quick.

"Enough of this! Kero get the man down with one of your things." The longhaired man wearing the trench coat ordered.

Reaching into his jacket pocket the third man brought out a small machine, "Don't you mean invention brother? You never listen to me when I'm telling you these things are you?" he muttered softly to himself as he pressed buttons.

Keiichiro and the other man were too busy fighting to notice the machine pointing an antenna at them.

"Lee move!" Kero barked whilst holding the machine as, electricity sparked passed them and hit Keiichiro.

"No!" Shade screeched whilst trying to push Lee off of her. She kicked and scratched at him but he wouldn't release her from his suffocating grip.

Sighing the longhaired man stood in front of her and Lee, "Well 2, 0, 4 it looks like we won't have to hunt you down after all will we?" he said with a small chuckle.

She spat at him, "Your disgusting and I'll never work for him again." She said with venom dripping from her tongue. He took a napkin from his brother's suit pocket and dabbed at the spit on his coat.

"Well that is disappointing and unfortunately you'll either work for him or die. So how about you come quietly and maybe we'll get you a hot chocolate." The other two laughed as he flashed Shade a grin.

She scowled and let their laughter fall on deaf ears as, she made a decision she knew would come back to haunt her like most decisions she made did.

'Let them take me and end up exactly where I once was…' she glanced at Keiichiro's unconscious body laying in the hallway, 'Save and help Keiichiro and stay here. If they don't accept me then at least I can run from their sight and travel around the country. I can be free with or without them. Yes, the mews will not stop me from having the freedom I've worked so hard for.'

Taking a deep breath as the three men calmed down, Shade closed her eyes and imagined her last kill. It had been a week ago now other than the car crash she had caused. She imagined she was there again…

_The family she was ordered to massacre was quite a kill. The children's cries for their mother as, Shade slaughtered her. Their father resisted dieing for the cause, the cause of silence. The government couldn't take any chances and yet the man really believed he could escape._

_Not one can escape, not even her but she could hide. He had hidden as well. Alone in the dark while she severed his children's bodies and threw them into the growing fire. The scent of the flames as they burned the young flesh, it was exhilarating. She had always enjoyed those kinds of missions._

She felt the urge of power and the need to kill. It was addicting and she craved the blood of others.

_Every soldier had to enjoy the feelings that came with the death of others. No other experiment loved to play with the blood of their victims though. Shade had loved seeing the blood drip from her blade, taste the iron in the liquid and feel the thickness on her hands as it trailed down her arms…_

Her fingers twitched at her sides as, the men switched nervous and apprehensive glances.

_When she had finally found him in the garden he was murmuring things about God and Satan. Curiosity ruined her life when she asked him what he was talking about._

_"If you've been good you go to heaven and if you've been bad you go to hell." He had said as he pulled up his shirtsleeve._

_"I have been good and it doesn't matter anyway because, I'll live forever… I'm magically immortal." She had whispered back hoping to find something from this broken soul. He had a knife with him so she didn't tread closer. The cold wasn't the weather, it was death approaching she had felt it so many times before. She wondered if it was different for the person that was to die than it was for the killer._

_"Oh no, no, no, no," he whispered as the night air froze the blood that slowly streamed down to the ground from his wounds. He cut deeply into his wrist and she gasped when seeing him commit this crime of suicide. She was_ _sent to kill him; she wanted to kill him but, why? "You have not been good or bad. Your evil you're a mistake of science. You may live longer like our boss but you'll always be the only mistake we created… You can die." He had told her before closing his eyes, gasping for oxygen and forcing himself to sleep._

She felt the pain in her chest when thinking of the subject of death. The fear that threatened to drown her when forced to fight and kill. She feared the grim reaper coming to claim her soul when death would be upon her. She didn't care about heaven or hell she just didn't want to face the thing she had created so much of. Death, she had once thought of herself as an angel of death. Choosing who lived and who died but she never chose. She was ordered around by an organisation that wanted to control life. Playing God only got more people killed Shade new from experience.

_She had lost something inside of her that night. She noticed the things that she had done were wrong even though they felt so right. Killing people for the boss, the handsome black haired man she felt so comfortable with. She had always liked him. He said she was special and different from the others and then she new how. They would live forever serving the government. Aging wouldn't take place but the years would add up and she'd die._

Blinking back the fear that she felt, Shade opened her dark eyes and felt the thrill again. The addicting power that came with knowing that she could kill any soul took hold over her. Shade no longer existed 2, 0, 4 was being unleashed.

"Lee don't let go of her whatever you do!" Kero shouted I shock. He took a few steps back and re-programmed his electrical machine.

"You get her Ku I don't want to die!" Lee yelped as he pushed Shade into the longhaired wide-eyed Ku.

"What? But I-" Shade grabbed him by the throat and gently lifted him into the air.

"Now, now Ku. Don't worry, death will come swiftly for you, I promise." 2, 0, 4 whispered to him. She gazed at his brother Kero who was still re-programming the machine and threw Ku out of her way. He hit the wall and dropped to the floor with a thump.

"Ku!" Kero heard Lee shriek. He looked up from his machine and saw 2, 0, 4, heading for him. Screeching with terror, he took only a few moments to vacate the café altogether. Following his lead Lee got a hold of the unconscious Ku and limped out of the café with Ku's weight weighing him down.

Blinking back the rush she felt, Shade turned back to Keiichiro to see him slowly moving his arms to get up. She walked over and gave him a hand, "Thanks Shade, are you alright? Wait what happened? Where did they go?" he asked moving around in all directions as if he expected the three men to appear right before his eyes. He gave a groan of pain and placed his left hand on his lower back, "I must have taken quite a hit."

"Yes but you scared them off, thank you." Shade said with a soft tone. She guided Keiichiro out of the hallway and sat him down at the closest table in the café. Not long after they sat the mews returned.

"Why do they think they can win? I mean honestly releasing a chimera anima down in Tokyo centre is not going to do much is it." Mint said with an arrogant tone.

"No but it did get the papers a field day didn't it." Zakuro claimed.

"Hey lets just agree that we're not going to blame anyone for anything, okay?" Lettuce said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Right you are Lettuce. Anyway anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Ichigo asked when seeing Shade and Keiichiro sat at one of the tables.

Fast feet were heard from the hall as Ryou came running into the café room, "What in God's name were you two doing up here? I was trying to focus on the battle and I suddenly hear screams, bangs and thumps! It sounded like world war three up here!" he cried with rage.

"You'd be surprised." Shade said after sharing a perturbed expression with Keiichiro and then walking passed Ryou and up the stairs to his room. Ryou glared at Keiichiro silently commanding him to tell all as, the mew mews left to their separate homes.

_Well I hope its okay I'm still not sure its any good but hopefully its okay. Bye, x._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiya, anyway here's chapter 7 hope you like it._

**The Escape**

Climbing the stairs to Ryou's bedroom, Shade glimpsed the setting sun in the hall window. She sighed whilst walking through the doorway and sitting on the bed. Its springs bounced and squeaked like mice.

She knew it wouldn't take long. Then again what was she expecting when they took her in? A home, perhaps… but what was a home? Glaring down at the floorboards in confusion, she heard Ryou shouting at Keiichiro below her on the lower floor. Keiichiro would tell Ryou and Ryou would demand answers just like he does with everything else. He was always commanding the mew mews. Ichigo was their leader. What did he really do?

Shade hadn't stepped foot in the basement ever. Keiichiro would always tell her that he'd give Ryou his dinner and his washing. She didn't do much around the café. The mews worked for the customers. Keiichiro cooked for the café's customers and Ryou… Ryou did what?

Shade sighed in frustration and ran her left hand through her frizzed hair. Ryou was so different from the usual hyper, eccentric and mannered humans she had come across so far. He was something else entirely. Why was she even obsessing over him? His attitude was definitely a perplexing one. It was like he was schizophrenic or something.

'_Maybe leaving would be a good idea.' _She thought as she pulled a black jacket from under her temporary bed. Since she had met these people she had broken a promise by killing again, enjoyed hurting people that worked for the institute, almost got caught and nearly got Keiichiro murdered, _'yes, leaving this place is a great idea. I need to get away from this these humans anyway. The agents would notify him straight away and I don't want to see him again. I'll never trust smart scientists ever again.'_

She dragged the hood of the jacket over her messy hair and turned to stare out the window. Children were playing, running and chatting to one another out in the park. Woman walked next to one another with prams and the elderly hogged the benches from the teenage humans. With no agents in sight Shade spun around to face the doorway as, the knob twisted round.

Ryou stood in her way, "Keiichiro told me an interesting story you know. Would you like to hear it Shade?" he said with a steady voice. His teeth were grinding together and his arms crossed over his chest. She tilted her head to the side in hope that he'd think her too cute to scream at.

No luck, he walked towards her with his fists clenching, "Now I know those three men were here for you. Its obvious that your hiding something and I want to know what, now!" Shade flinched visibly as he looked down at her. His voice was strict and as usual demanding.

'_For a young human his height is a lot like my blue-eyed dark haired scientist. Ryou isn't smart enough to be a genius scientist like him though. No, Ryou is just a regular human teen. He's different from my scientist.' _Shade thought as Ryou brought her closer to him. He gripped her shoulders with each hand and leaned his head closer to hers. Eyes wide she gasped, "Ryou! What are you doing?" she stuttered as, she scrunched up her face and closed her eyes.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

Startled at such a question softly spoken, Shade opened her eyes to see Ryou's blue ones staring back. She shuddered under his tightening grip.

"I have searched many computer systems all over the world just hoping to find something about you. To the world you don't exist. Yet here you are Shade." He loosened his hold on her and sighed sadly, "You're here in the flesh right in front of me, but your not supposed to exist." She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

_Was he upset that he couldn't find out who she was with a simple computer? Was he really that upset about not knowing anything in relation to her?_

"Is that what you've been doing in the basement all this time Ryou?" Shade asked slowly as, Ryou turned from her and began his way to the door.

His footsteps were loud and the effect of their echoes shook Shade to the very core. He wasn't stopping. He was going to walk out that door and hide in the basement again. One of them was finally getting closer to knowing something about her and he was just going to leave like her dark haired scientist.

She fell to the floor, her right hand to her heart.

'_What is this? This feeling… is it pain? But I'm not bleeding. It's more like an ache. What does my heart want? How can my heart hurt if I'm not wounded? Oh, God! Is this the same feeling that I had when around my scientist?' _thinking the worst Shade whimpered as, Ryou halted by the doorframe. Looking back at her, Ryou was becoming concerned. His eyes widened when she tore herself from the floor and ran to him.

Shade threw her arms around Ryou and cried. He stood still and arms limp by his sides as, she hugged him. She grabbed tightly at his arms and cried into his shirt. The confusion and sympathy could be seen through his ocean eyes while he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave like him…" she whispered in a desperate tone. He gazed down at her as she stained his favourite shirt.

'_I can't believe I'm actually breaking down. What's happening to me? I'm becoming more human with them everyday… but was I ever something other than human?' _Shade thought puzzled by her sudden and unseen reaction to Ryou's attempted exit. Did she care for him deeper than the rest? Who knew? Ryou found himself hugging her back, his arms wrapped around her waist.

_'This is familiar… and strangely nice.'_ She thought vaguely. She barely knew him and yet Ryou was rather comfortable. Sleep threatened her consciousness, as Shade closed her eyes and leaned into Ryou's touch. Setting her down on his bed, Ryou left quietly and as quickly as possible.

He feared what was happening to himself. He thought she was somewhat cute in his arms. Ryou ran past Keiichiro who held up a cake and locked himself away in the dark abyss of the basement. He'd search continuously until he found out where she came from. He needed to know.

With some fresh tea and the cake Keiichiro had baked, Ryou began to hack into government files. Starting with America he made his way along the world systems. Secret missions, assassin information and alien files were scattered across his computer monitors.

Drifting in and out of sleep Ryou stumbled over the questions in his mind, _'Where did she come from? How did she get here? What could she be? Who is, he? Why did he leave?'_

_Well there you go hope its okay I was going to make it longer, but I'll save that for next time okay, bye x._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hiya sorry I've been gone for so long I've been unexpectedly busy, here's chapter 8…_

**The Escape**

As usual like every other day in the café Shade woke up to the sounds of fussy costumers, stressed workers and an extremely pleasant Keiichiro.

Her new boots tapped on the wooden boards as, Shade made her way through the building's never ending corridors. Naturally as the café below was large to house so many teenage girls, so was the upper floor. Although Shade had walked among these same hallways repeatedly, she had never entered any rooms other than Ryou's and of course his bathroom. The walls were painted in a dull colour and the windows allowed little light to seep into the passageways.

To her right were two other doors that she predicted, lead to Keiichiro's room and his bathroom. Turning the corner, Shade stared at the end. No windows broke through the concrete surrounding this newly discovered hallway. The corridor was darker than the others and the air felt thick and heavy in her lungs. However, the room at the end of the hall captivated Shade. It's dank appearance and rusted handle. The café was far from being old and the unexpected interest she had in this mysterious room was so sudden that she had no other choice than to fill her quench and thirst for answers. It seemed like a small task or miniature adventure.

Tip-toeing towards the marred timber entrance like one would a dear, she glanced back at the lightened hallways that she was leaving behind. Now shadowed in the corridor Shade felt that the painted walls from before didn't seem that dull anymore. The colours that sat against the walls closest to her were deep shades that were up to date, but give the impression of great age. These were no castle walls of glory and power though, no… these walls that stood tall around the odd door were nothing to be excited about. They had not seen ferocious battles against dragons like in the stories; they had never faced a war of great destruction and surprisingly lived to serve another master. No, these two simplistic walls were just that; walls. Fairy tales were non-existent in the real world. They were just stories created by people that lived off their addiction for excitement, danger and power in a fantasy world of their own.

Shaking away the wishful thoughts of finding something life changing and magical, Shade turned back to the mission. Opening the door. It was a simple thing for anyone to do, but what would she find? Even attempting to beat the thoughts of legends and myth out of her mind Shade began to regret her previous actions. Standing in the presence of the majestic door was somewhat thrilling and yet so chilling as well. Opening the door would end the fun and ecstasy of the possibilities that it could hold, but the action of running back to the dull corridors behind her would set an unfulfilling emotion deep within her.

Encasing the handle in her grip, she pushed the seemingly old structure. It didn't even budge. Anger boiled in her as, she swiftly spun around and marched back through the hallways, down the stairs and finally into the kitchen to get answers from Keiichiro. Avoiding Ryou was one of Shade's many aims along with opening that new door…

"Keiichiro?" she asked whilst watching him stir a bowl of flour, sugar and margarine.

"Shade, its good to see you out of that room. We like to see you around here every once in a while," he said with a polite smile, "Would you like to help me make scones for the costumers at table thirteen?"

Shaking her head as Keiichiro added raw eggs and milk, Shade frowned at the strange mixture. "I've never had scones before, but are you positive that raw eggs are supposed to be in there?" she asked with an unsure tone. Cooking was like another language to her. It wasn't something you learned everyday and neither was it understandable after only being around the speech, or ingredients in this case, for a short while each day. "Anyway, Keiichiro I hope this won't sound out of line to you, but what is behind that door at the end of the corridor?"

Keiichiro halted in mid stir and faced Shade with the wooden spoon in his hand, "There is no door at the end of the hall." He said as the thick mixture on the spoon slowly dripped to the floor. His seemed troubled by her statement but otherwise just confused.

"Very well Keiichiro but know this, I will find a way through that door and when I do, I'll come right back out and laugh at you." She growled with annoyance. Leaving him to his scones and raw eggs, she made her way through the main cafe room.

The tables were overflowing with students from neighbouring schools still dressed in their uniforms. Shade was sickened by the thought of all the fat they were consuming as each day passed. Humans were disgusting creatures and although she herself had a weakness for hot chocolate, at least she could control her urges better than those shrewd mammals. Smart they may be with technology, but when it came to self-control their instincts would always completely take over.

Finally escaping the burning atmosphere of the café, Shade made her way through the crowds in the park and headed towards the pond. Birds cooed in the upper canopy of the trees and nature was struck alive around her. Each animal obtained so much life and commotion for creatures so small and insignificant. It was mesmerizing to see glimpses of hopping birds and gliding squirrels. Calm and serene… Shade had found a sanctuary she could forever lay in for all eternity. The peace and quiet of the park and few groups of troublesome teens after five was all she needed to feel better. The café was too hectic to think clearly and the door from around the corner of the corridor that Ryou and Keiichiro's rooms dwelled, was still freshly teasing her inside. If she had the key or even an axe she would have barged right through and demanded the room to open up to her. She'd cut it down and with each splinter of wood that would break away from the door she'd laugh.

Looking to the sky, Shade blocked the noises of people and animals. The clouds danced amongst each other and the sky itself was emitting bright colours. Pinks, reds, purples and even the original blue that it held were shining above Tokyo. The humans never paid attention to such beauty. They would just think it an everyday occurrence, but to Shade everyday she saw the sky pouring with such attractive colours was filled with astonishment and pleasure. Being a part of the world was not so bad when she could enjoy the simple things.

Silhouettes towered over her once bright view. Snickers could be heard from her far left as, she was forcibly brought to the ground. Kneeling with her hands behind her back, Shade came back down into reality and realized her current situation was grim. The childlike and serious aliens stood before her with smug grins and a few of their fiendish friends. The mutated creatures bared their teeth, growled menacingly and even clawed at her skin. They seemed to be having trouble with obeying their masters. Drove by hunger they were sure to attempt something soon.

"Well that was far easier than I had thought." Pie stated in a monotone voice.

"Why are you complaining? You got your girl didn't you?" Tart teased with mirth, his grin spread wide across his face.

"Although I know you are using a double meaning to that sentence, yes your right I should be pleased. Sadly I was hoping for a more exciting experience other than a small struggle," he said melancholy. Clearly he was downhearted by the easy catch, "It also arises suspicion as our plans could have been interpreted by the mews. That would result two ways, a fight with the hero's or a co-operative hostage."

Tart's grin grew if possible for the pig tailed alien, "Aw, your just sad because you spent days on this plan and it hasn't even had a complicated outcome. She practically just walked right into our hands so try not to jinx us okay Pie."

A beetle like creature snarled at her as, she struggled with the restraints. Tart laughed mockingly and chortled when she unsuccessfully snarled back at it. Drool spilled out of its mouth as, it made its way closer. Shouting out in disgust and fear, Shade peered up angrily at the two aliens that continued their tranquil conversation; "I'll take her back now and wait for Kish. Tart, you dispatch these creatures around the park and throw the mews off our track." Pie said whist lowering himself to the ground.

Tart's face reddened as he shouted furiously, "You don't own me you know! I don't have to take orders from you!"

Quietly Pie looked over to his young friend and idly grabbed at Shade's binds and heaved her onto her feet. "Its either taking orders from me or Kish…" he told Tart whilst pulling at Shade to get her still.

Hovering in the air for some time, Tart crossed his arms and moodily replied, "Humph, fine…"

Only having a chance to look at Tart one last chance, Shade felt her insides curl. Appearing in a void of immense space, she glanced to Pie for an explanation to their strange arrival.

"This is a part of our ship that you will probably won't see any time soon. For now you'll be under my watch. The experiments will begin after the others return and your under lockdown." He said. As he dragged her from the blank room, Shade began to think of possible escape routes. Something had to get her out…

_Well there's chapter 8 and once again I apologize for the long wait, bye x._

_P.S. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiya, here's chapter 9…_

**The Escape**

"They're coming!" Minto alerted Ichigo. Leaping from the ground, she twisted to face her enemy and shot an arrow between the beast's eyes. It hollered with pain and slumped to the soil slowly dispersing into the air. The petite parasite was swallowed whole by Masha's enlarging mouth.

"Wow, Minto! You're getting good at that, na no da!" Pudding gasped as, Minto landed by her side.

Kish and Tart had unexpectedly revealed themselves close to the café after Ryou had woken up to the computers chimera anima alarm system. He was disgruntled about waking to the deafening alarms around him, but none the less sent the mews into action.

The beasts had consisted of the usual bird, dog and mouse until Minto took action where now only two remained. However, behind them rested a new kind of chimera anima.

It raised its tusks high and its skin was like armour plates. It appeared that Kish and Tart had created a chimera anima from a human's soul again. This was no ordinary beast though, Ichigo was certain of that when the creature had beaten the team of hero's into one of the soaring towers of Tokyo. People had no doubt been hurt from the destruction of one of the high-levelled floors.

Shaking herself from the momentary daze, Ichigo set her new plan into battle, "Zakuro, you take it from behind! Minto you and Lettuce take it from each side and Pudding attack the other two that are left!" she shouted to the scattered group. The park had suffered as well. Where once the cherry blossoms had lain, the trees had been upturned and the blood the mews had lost due to injuries was dotted along the grass. Noticing the others waiting for her word to strike, Ichigo pounced forward to attack the beast head on, "Now!"

Each screamed for their weapons as, Kish and Tart watched patiently.

"Do you think Pie's new creation will work?" Tart asked while observing Pudding as, she fought the two lower chimera anima on her own. She had clearly obtained a very noticeable limp from the recent beating from Pie's new pet as well as deep cuts that ran along her arms from the glass windows of the towering building. Luckily the building could still withstand its own tremendous weight.

Pedestrians attempted to race to the team for publicity, autographs and pictures, but authorities held the screaming crowd back. Most people would run, but Tokyo had never seen live action like this so up close and personal. They found the battles intriguing where as the team just found it annoying and as bothersome as the tabloids.

Yelping in surprise, Zakuro jumped from the creature's large yet stumpy feet. She wrapped her whip around the beast's neck like a collar and tried to drag it across the floor, "Ichigo eliminate it now!" Zakuro barked with fatigue.

Taking a run up first, Ichigo bounded onto Minto's shoulders and hopped into the air.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she bellowed whilst flipping over the creature. Her weapon activated and glimmered. The new beast cried out and shuffled to escape. Zakuro's grip slacked on her whip as, the new chimera anima shifted uncomfortably. It rolled around on the floor whilst sluggishly decomposing into dust.

The mews stared in amazement and confusion as, Ichigo and Pudding destroyed the others.

"W-what was that… thing?" Lettuce whispered to the others that stood in a circle around the dust pile.

Pudding hobbled over with a frown, "I thought it was one of those soul chimera animas. Ichigo where's the soul, na no da?" her voice was soft and her question went on deaf ears.

Ichigo and Masha approached the pile of ash as one would a timid deer, "What was that?" Ichigo queried to herself. The beast definitely wasn't human and apparently it wasn't created from any animal or human souls either.

"It must have been something else completely. Obviously it couldn't have been a normal chimera anima because it wasn't formed by a parasite," Zakuro said dryly, "We should get back to the café and report this to Ryou and Keiichiro."

Ichigo turned to her team and viewed their appearances. Each had injuries and Lettuce seemed to be struggling with standing still. Legs and arms had been cut from the glass that had shattered from the buildings double glazed windows. Minto had to endure slashes down her back from hitting metal rods and brick walls and even herself had an aching neck and twisted wrist.

Paying attention to the pain now, Ichigo was brought back into reality in time to glimpse the others heading towards the café in their mew forms. She felt anxious of attracting too much attention to the café and the mews. Someone could follow and discover their secrets, but she could see that the team had no choice. It was either change back and face even more pain or walk to the café as mew mews. At least if they were mews they would be strong enough to get back to the café.

Ichigo had never seen such a chimera anima with so much retaliation though and never had she been a witness to one of those monsters turning into dust. It was like something from a horror movie, like a vampire.

'Oh, no!' she thought with dread, 'We forgot about Kish and Tart!' spinning around in a hurry, she saw nothing. There wasn't one sign of them ever being in the area. The cherry blossoms were back in place and sprinklers nearby had washed the bloodied grass away.

'What the hell? Did that fight even happen?' she looked down and scowled in frustration, 'Of course it had to have happened, we've even got the injuries to prove it.' Sighing in anger and exhaustion, Ichigo twisted back round and sped up her pace to catch up with the others. She most certainly didn't want to be around that haunting place again.

"Pie, that creation of yours was most certainly interesting to watch." The arrogant voice of Kish said as, he paced the room with boredom.

"Oh please you'd find anything entertaining. Seriously though what was the point in your new pet Pie? Why did you go so far as to make a new chimera anima?" Tart asked as, Pie studied the specimen before him.

"Simple, if we're going to beat the mews then we're going to need something that's immune to their attacks. I think this specimen could be useful for my research." Pie replied whilst draining one of the fluid tubes ready for their newest specimen.

Kish walked around each tube and glanced at the collection before him. There were five altogether. Each held a different thing. The first he faced displayed what he imagined was a harmful chemical; the second was filled with metal. He glowered at the plant in the third tube. Its vines crawled up the glass and its thorns pricked at the walls of its alien cage.

The fourth however, held nothing but the same fluid that Pie was draining from the fifth that was also empty at that moment. Tart floated about the room and made faces at the reflective ceiling. It mirrored the hollowed room and gleamed with the luminosity of the stars.

Grabbing the handle of the tube, Pie opened the machine and signalled for Kish to help with moving the newest addition to their collection of experiments.

"I sent it to sleep. It won't be waking for quite some time and until it does I want you to continue attacking the mews," he stated whilst he and Kish moved the specimen into the tube, "If they think that these new chimera anima's are our newest idea and not this then we'll throw them off track. When it wakes we'll begin the tests."

"You know, 'it' is a girl. You could show her some decency." Kish muttered resentfully. Pie glared at him as, Tart lowered himself by their side.

"He's right, however would you get her to like you back if you don't ever speak as though she's a human and not some object?" Tart laughed.

"By referring to our experiments as objects we'll be able to separate any real feelings from them. Maybe you should consider the same thing for your pink mew, Kish." Pie retaliated harshly.

Grunting, they separated from each other as, Pie went back to the computers. He continued his work, succeeding in looking at his hostage only six times during the rest of the night. He was tempted to wake her soon, but felt inclined to stick to his schedule. Deep Blue wouldn't approve of him acting like Kish…

_Well that's it for now and like usual I don't know when another chapter will be out, bye x._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hiya, here's chapter ten…_

**The Escape**

The group returned to headquarters from their fight at Café Mew, in relatively good shape. Kero raised his left wrist in the direction of a computer attached to the metal door before them. The screen lightly scanned a numbered tattoo engraved in his skin. The ink was dark and as the entrance unbolted, the three agents entered with grave faces.

Falling in line behind one another, they squared their shoulders, eliminated their expressions of fear and marched into the endless maze.

Scientists worked with their heads down behind bulletproof glass. The automatic doors of each room were bolted with the same technology as the main entrance and supervisors stood at the largest desks. Each table was cluttered with chemicals, practical equipment or laptops filled with data. The ceilings and walls were white and the floors were tiled a pale neutral colour.

"You know every time we come here it gets me thinking of whether they were just trying to save money by keeping everything so white." Lee muttered as, he followed behind the two brothers, Ku and Kero. He usually traipsed in last. He preferred to be out of the way and like a wallflower in the background.

With Ku up front, Kero could spare a few glances at the scientists. Some were writing complicated equations onto boards, whilst others corrected them and the rest attempted to halt any possible arguments. Having so many geniuses together in one building could be harmful for all.

The experiments were held on the lower floors below ground level where as, for the next five floors of the skyscraper were littered with spacious rooms for the scientists' research. Beyond those were ten floors for personnel. Every employee had their own styled accommodations to their own liking complete with clothes ordered in from America.

No worker was to leave the premises without a valid reason, an assignment or a permission slip from the boss. To the world they no longer existed, never did and never would. Everything they would need was held on the upper floors beyond the living spaces. The person in charge of all operations within the building spared no expense. Their boss truly was a wealthy and remarkably imaginative individual.

He took the time from his job to visit particular cases in the test and trial departments' such as, the former experiment known as 2, 0, 4. He saw incredible potential in that creation. His own designs were used for the first human interaction to their advanced scientific works. 2, 0, 4, was the first that adapted the chemicals to suit it's skin. The girl was a remarkable find. The other animal tested subjects had mostly ended with consequences, but the blood revolutionized the drug enhanced for the controlled assassins. The answer was all about blood type. Now their boss, Lance had gone on to inject more humans like the first. However, he had wanted her for more than just experimentations and assassinations. Although she was the best Lance thought of her, as more than his creation… he loved the girl.

There were more people involved in the mess than just the employees and creators of the chemical drugs though. Lance had had higher producers for money to help support the company and with 2, 0, 4, on the loose in Tokyo city, the three assassin agents were sent to detain her any way necessary without witnesses, by Lance's orders. If she were to confess the company's existence then the supporters would bale from the program resulting in a major shutdown. The public would retaliate to the research and the authorities would also become involved. All quests and testing, if known by the governments, would most definitely be seen as illegal.

Passing a cross section of hallways the trio caught sight of security arguing with a lab coated woman that was demanding more Sodium Hydroxide for her team. For the past week demands for more chemicals had been soaring high.

Ku continued further up the corridor until he reached a circular office that held the first and only wooden doors in the entire structure. Double oak doors stood elevated and conceited snugly against the white walls. Each was furnished and in front of the grand entrances sat a twin desk to join them. An elderly man towered above the aged table. His top hat covered booklets for mechanics, as he soaked in the information from the glowering screen of the monitor.

"Albert?" Ku asked with an anxious voice and a wary tone, "We came to see Lance…" the old man known as Albert shook his hand in Ku's general direction and sighed.

"When will you three learn to stay out of these things? He'll have your heads before your thirty." Albert moaned, whilst standing from his previous position only to hear his back crackle.

Lee winced at the pained look Albert released and stepped into the domed room along with Kero, "We got involved because, she used to be one of us." Albert scratched a small grey beard that drooped from his chin.

Giving them a defiant glare, Albert returned to the shimmering screen beside him, "Judging from the list, I'd say he's still in a meeting with the supporters. Not just that, but I haven't seen them come out yet… although I was given a note from Lance." He murmured whilst tossing documents around the desk. Numerous files fell to the floor in his hurry and eventually after searching the draws; he held a sticky note up in triumph, "There it is! The gist is that he wants you to see him and the supporters." At their dubious glances he continued, "I know that's not what he actually wrote boys, but I thought I'd save you the hassle and foul language."

"Oh… okay then." Lee said as they nodded in acceptance.

Ku trailed up to the doors that rose high to the ceiling. His hand hesitated without control as; he attempted to grasp one of the brass handles firmly in his grip. Kero followed his brother and Lee scurried not too shortly after sharing polite greetings with Albert.

Entering the meeting, each member fell in line once more and approached the nine-seated individuals. Lance was seated at the middle of the circular table that was obviously his usual place. To his right were two men and two women where as, on his left sat three men and a woman. Each wore a suit or knee length skirt and blouse.

"Good of you to join us. Now where is she?" Lance asked with an eager voice. The other eight glanced intently at the group of assassins.

"Well… we found her," Ku said slowly to gather his thoughts, "Then we ran into some complicated situations." Nothing came. Lance's mouth hang agape as, the others scowled at the boys' failure.

A horribly aged woman with her greying hair tied into a bun with strands falling past her neck, stood from her leathered chair and shouted in a scolding tone, "I told you we should have sent real warriors in there. My people are brilliant at killing-"

"No! I will not tolerate any colleague that kills that girl!" Lance protested whilst slamming his fists on to the desk. The other men and women whispered.

A disgruntled and vertically challenged man rose from his comfortable position and retaliated, "Lance, we all know how this will end and when it does we'll all suffer the consciences. We cannot afford to lose all the money we have invested into this project of yours. Why should we have to compensate for your mistakes?"

"Your personal feelings for this girl have gotten out of hand, I for one believe that you ought to be removed form the assembly." An Englishman said in a hopeless way. His fellow men mumbled in agreement.

Lance shuddered and hoisted himself from the expensive leather; "I am the one that began this whole company. None of you could truly understand the accomplishments I have made with this development scheme. Our futures and our children's futures could be sealed by the very success of this plan. The instalment into society is in a few years to come. You will see that people will accept these breakthroughs in science just as they had accepted water, oxygen and genes."

"People didn't accept those advancements though…" Kero sighed mournfully. Lance knew a lot about science, but hardily anything on its history.

Nonetheless, Lance continued without acknowledging Kero's saddened voice, "Now you think that you can just push me away. I am the president of this operation. These employees follow me and only me. You cannot and will never take me from this throne! I own this place just as you own your homes!" he hollered at his associates. They pondered his speech for a few minutes and then agreed that he indeed owned the company.

Whilst politely allowing each member to leave his office though, Lance took Lee aside and harshly whispered, "If she is not in my arms by the end of the next month… I'll have you three assassins assassinated and then I'll kill anybody that comes between her and me. Do you understand! And for God's sakes would somebody kill the witnesses! How hard could it really be, its not like they're the Mew mews for crying out loud." Tired and uncertain of their leader's sanity, the associates decided it was best to head off home. Some would fly back to France, Italy, Germany and even Russia where as, others would go back to England or to other central areas of Japan.

Departing from Lance's infuriated and jittery mood, the group of assassins backed out of his office and ran along the dreary hallways. It took them an entire week to create a fail-safe idea, but eventually they were well on their way to preparing for a break in to Café Mew and the kidnapping of experiment 2, 0, 4.

_Well that's chapter 10._

_Just a note for readers: I've actually written the entire plot for the rest of this story so it's just a matter of writing the ideas into sentences etc. I've also got most of the plot for the sequel too so no worries. I will complete a chapter at least once a week, bye x._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiya sorry I've been gone, but here's chapter 11! Yey! Be happy!_

**The Escape**

The sun was blazing downwards on the group of young girls as; they passed through the playing fields with exaggerated faces.

"Minto! I can't believe you'd say such a thing!" Ichigo shouted with a tired expression and weary sigh, "We can't just stop looking for the aliens and for Shade. Who knows what's happened to her."

Minto looked at Ichigo with an agitated face and scowled when Lettuce quietly agreed. "Its only for one day. This will be the biggest concert all year round even Pudding knows that."

Pudding jumped into the air and protested being used as an example, although it was true. Every teen, couple and child knew of the most important concert in Tokyo. During summer, the festivals began and the most prestigious stars from around the world usually united in making the concert even more extraordinary and celebrative. The parties were to be held outside in the largest park available with flowery decorations from black roses to pink lotuses. Every genre would be sang, played and swallowed whole by the roaring crowds that would travel miles and countries to join the concert.

Ichigo frowned in thought. Masaya had called her the other night asking her to said concert. Thinking only of saving Shade, Ichigo was caught off guard from his proposal of a date and stuttered a quick maybe before hanging up and slamming her mobile onto her desk. Perhaps she could actually agree to it if they did have a day off, but Ryou and Keiichiro would never allow a free day, especially since Shade's disappearance. Ryou seemed tenser as the days passed without any sign of the peculiar girl. Keiichiro had begun piling up cakes that he would bake non-stop whilst Ryou had retreated to the basement. Ichigo herself and the other mews had also adopted strange habits since the incident.

No though, her conscience would never allow her slumber, peace and joy until they found the girl. Even after the last few days she had lost many catnaps during school classes: example of one her new habits.

"Well I'm sure Shade wouldn't mind us having a little fun for once." Minto continued whilst keeping a close eye on Pudding who was straying towards the ducks.

Patters from more feet were heard on the gravel as, three more people joined the teens by the lake whereas Pudding annoyed the squawking ducks. "Minto you shouldn't say something like that… however, I am afraid to say that we will in fact be at that concert." Zakuro exclaimed with Ryou and Keiichiro halting behind her.

"The music sensations of this years upcoming concert have asked Zakuro's company if she could perform with a few other stars." Keiichiro sung with an excited smile, obviously he was a fan.

Ryou looked disgruntled, but otherwise composed and calm, "The concert is going to be held near the Kanto Region Park. It won't take too long to get there with our travelling ways so don't worry about money or time. Just make sure that you'll be ready for anything, and bring your pendants." He mumbled a 'Get to work' and headed back the way they had originally come from.

"What's eating him? Oh, Keiichiro did one of your new cakes get Ryou?" Pudding screeched as, the ducks swarmed around her. Chimera Anima or no, the ducks could still gash. Jumping in circles she ran for Lettuce and scrambled behind the young girl's frame. The ducks fluttered their wings and soon returned to the water with a few missing feathers and horrid attitudes.

"No of course not Pudding. My cakes don't come to life or eat people." Keiichiro said with a nervous laugh.

The girls withdrew their mystified stares from the fuming ducks to the uneasy Keiichiro, "You've been giving her sugar before her bed time haven't you Keiichiro?" Ichigo said slowly with a foreboding edge in her voice, "She's been having bad dreams because of you!" they hiked the trail to the café and made their way through the small crowd of peppy customers.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Pudding back to sleep once she's awake? Each one of us has been deprived of sleep because, she's been calling us talking about flying ants, big strawberry pies that told her Shade-" Minto cut off as, they entered the café to see Ryou leaning against the wall nearest to the kitchen.

He swiftly looked up at the mention of Shade and frowned at the group that paused around the entrance of the modernised café. Unfolding his arms, Ryou composed himself from the previous stance and drifted down to the basement doors.

The mews dispersed and grabbed their equipment. Ichigo yelled checks off a chart whilst the girls relayed their answers as though preparing for war. Taking a deep breath, each young woman took her place. Minto was at her tea table, Zakuro by the kitchen door, Lettuce at the counter, Pudding by the double door entry and Ichigo stood by the first table awaiting the dreaded customers outside, "Okay, Pudding put out the sign." Keiichiro called from the kitchen.

"So about that concert," Ichigo moaned whilst Minto continued arrogantly, "Is your company going to provide enough backstage passes for all of us Zakuro?"

The model was gazing through the window that dribbled with rain, "I'm not sure…" she said numbly as, the rain fell hard. Daily she would float away into her thoughts.

Like bullets the water rushed past the clouds and hit the ground, rooftops and glass with great force. Ichigo winced; being catlike had more downs than just the changing into a cat part. She hated rain; it made her dreary and easily annoyed, not that that was much of a change when she was working late in the café.

"Well I probably wouldn't be coming with you all," she said turning back to the girls that sat around Minto's tea table, "Well, I'll be at the concert, but not exactly with you guys."

"Ah, M-Masaya asked you, didn't he?" Lettuce asked shyly while bowing her head to the tiled floor. Ichigo blushed and hurriedly shrugged off the scowls she was gaining from Minto and Zakuro.

"Now, now… its not like I was going to go until now. I would never do that to Shade just to be with Masaya." They all sighed sadly as; the precipitation pelted the walls of the pink café.

Keiichiro came from the back and took the open sign from the front of the café, "Well I don't think we'll be getting anymore regulars with this weather." He commented while struggling to manoeuvre the wooden notice around the tables and chairs. Pushing it along the floor he suggested that the girls leave with umbrellas from the back room and commenced dragging the open sign to the storeroom opposite the backroom where the girls usually changed.

They agreed and Zakuro stayed back for Keiichiro to return from the stockroom. He reached the café room and they spoke in hushed voices, "How has Ryou been handling this?" she asked in a cold tone. She was the oldest mew and considered all younger than her, her responsibility and that included the ruthless Ryou.

Keiichiro viably shuddered at her modified manner towards him, "I'm not sure. I suppose he's taking it as easily as possible. Its not every day something like this happens. The aliens have never really kidnapped an innocent before. That and I new she had a spot in everyone's heart here."

Zakuro glowered at the man and paced towards the basement doors. Keiichiro squeaked and ran after the rampaging model thinking she'd interrupt Ryou's work, "Oh, yeah, he's taking it finely…" she commented as, quietened coughs and sobs reached her enhanced wolfish ears. Keiichiro frowned in confusion, as any normal human would, he heard nothing. She leaned away from the basement doors; grimaced in regret and apologized to Keiichiro and made her way to the doors, "Just… take care of him." She said lowly. Keiichiro nodded and fidgeted under her authoritative appearance. Storming from the café in the most dignified way possible, Zakuro left along with the girls that were but a few feet ahead of her.

"What do you think? Should we act whilst the employees are gone or wait until morning?" Lee asked the two brothers. All three were huddled behind bushes as, Keiichiro locked up the front.

Kero glanced at the moon, "We'll wait until tomorrow night," Ku stared at his brother defiantly, "She'll be fine, Ku. 2, 0, 4 knows how to take care of herself. I'm positive tonight would be a bad idea. The weather keeps changing and the moon is full."

Lee lifted his coat higher to escape the now lightening rain, "Eh, guys this is the type of rain that soaks you through," both brothers ignored the youngest member of their assassin group and gossiped to one another, "No, seriously guys I don't want to get a cold. Kero said we're coming back tomorrow night so if your making plans then why not do that in our room back at headquarters?"

"Because," Ku mumbled, "Lance will have our heads if we go back there without her."

Kero nodded in agreement and Lee sighed. Defeated and soaked, he clambered to the ground from his aching position and slept under the foliage in the park. Both brothers continued bickering and eventually Lee slept peacefully with the other two in the team following shortly behind him.

_Well there you go, sorry its short and not that interesting, but it's a very important chapter, bye x._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hiya, here's chapter 12, x…_

**The Escape**

Morning dew swept across the blades of grass as, the three assassins slowly awoke from slumber. Leaves littered the park and stretched far out into the city with aid from the wintry breeze. Few people ventured out into Japan at the early hours of sunrise.

Standing from his curled position in the mud, Ku groaned in agony as his back throbbed painfully. "Since when had we resorted to falling asleep on the ground?" he asked a disoriented Kero.

"I do not know… but I'm positive that someone was supposed to be awake to keep an eye on the enemies movements." He said looking pointedly at Lee.

"What? You never informed me to stay awake! I even told you that I was going to sleep before you two decided to nod off!" He bellowed into the crisp air. Their breath could be seen in the new daylight that towered above the earth.

Each one was wrapped in condensation from the rain the night before. Soaked to the bone Lee sneezed and yawned in exhaustion. Kero checked over his computers for any damage and Ku stared blankly at their surroundings. No people, no animals and few cars passed by them if any at all. Birds sang in high tunes that rang through their ears and Lee seemed to have trouble keeping balanced as, he argued with Kero.

"It doesn't matter who was supposed to do what," Ku grumbled, cracking his stiff legs, "We have a job to complete. Lets get to work I don't think the owners of this place would be out at dawn and I'd find it hard to believe that those maids would work at such an ungodly hour. After all they are teenagers and as such I'm pretty sure they'd rather be fired than work this early on a weekend," he scratched his head as if to rip the oncoming headache away from him, "Besides, what customers would there be to serve?" he asked to himself.

The other members of the team nodded, "So are we going to take the front entrance loudly or go in quietly, Ku?" Kero slurred.

Ku took a step towards the café from behind the bushes they had spent the night, "I think we'll go in loudly Kero. That way we won't have to go searching for them because, they'll come to us." He replied with a wily simper. Lee sneered at the pink-coated building along with Kero, gathering the small number of equipment they had brought. Strapping themselves up with technology their supervisors had presented, the members of the assassin trio marched towards the café.

"Ryou, are you going to have breakfast today or should I make you a bigger lunch instead?" Keiichiro asked from the kitchen. Ryou sat at the closest table to the room as; he awaited a drink of fresh orange to wake him up.

His eyes were adorned with dark bags and he slouched in the cushioned chair. Exhaustion was evident on his worn features, "Actually Keiichiro… would you make me some toast," he asked as, the cook came from his sanctuary with the refreshment, "I might as well take some food down for if I get peckish. I don't want to have to leave my research."

"Very well, but you'll be eating it here where I can see you." Keiichiro sighed. Taking the glass in one hand, Ryou lifted it to his lips sullenly and drank the cool liquid gratefully. "Would you like your toast jammy or buttery Ryou?" Keiichiro called from behind the door whilst popping the bread into the machine.

Ryou glanced at the front entrance and mumbled to himself of late workers and less pay, "Just butter, thank you Keiichiro." The man in question smiled softly to himself. The lack of sleep and nutrients had finally taken its toll on Ryou, although it had only been two days since Ryou had eaten much. He seemed to have lost his appetite for food and Keiichiro had grown worried until then.

The blonde teen was currently struggling from leaning his head on the table for a few minutes as; he knew they'd soon turn to hours. Keiichiro would never wake him up although; if Ichigo came in he was sure she'd wake him. Ruthlessly, but she'd still wake him.

Joining Ryou at the table with his own food, Keiichiro and Ryou ate with idle chitchat following each swallow, "Have you gotten any further in your research Ryou?" Keiichiro asked kindly.

Ryou heaved a sigh and bowed his head whilst absent-mindedly munching his toast, "There has been little progress. It's like searching for a company that doesn't even exist, but it would be ironic if you walked down the street and turned left to find it in no time." Keiichiro offered him some tea, but the disgruntled teen waved him away and clambered unsteadily to his feet. "I'll see you at lunch." He said quietly.

Natural light illuminated his face as; he watched the front entrance open, startled. Keiichiro also twisted in his seat to see the unexpected visitors. Ku was up front with an electrical device in one hand and a rope in the other. A sardonic expression graced his features as; Kero and Lee appeared behind him in the doorway with other instruments, "Well, well I told you we wouldn't need to wait long boys." He said ina smug tone.

Lee sniffled, "Yeah, but did you really expect them to be this quick? I thought they'd be asleep," he huffed whilst pointing towards Ryou ungracefully, "That one looks like a raccoon mate. I'm not sure they do sleep." Kero snickered as Ryou scowled at the blunt description.

"Nah, I'd say he resembles a panda more than a raccoon Lee." Kero droned. Sneezing from the change in temperature, Lee stumbled out of the cold and into the warmth the café presented.

Keiichiro stood from his place at the table and faced the trio with an emotionless façade, "I would appreciate it if you would leave now. The café is not open for quite some time and our waitresses have not yet arrived as you can clearly see," he gestured around them at the chairs towered on the delicately crafted tables, "If you have come back to fight I believe it will be a waste of your time."

Ryou widened his eyes in realisation and glanced from the trio before him to Keiichiro and studied the frown that threatened his impassive visage.

"We're not leaving until we have 2, 0, 4, and even if she's not here right now…" Ku grinned playfully, "We can always have a little fun before the show starts." He said whilst tightening his grip on the rope that dangled from his grasp. Kero hesitated until Lee entered further into the frilly building with a small knife hidden by his waist belt.

"What would you gain from hurting us?" Ryou asked as, Keiichiro stepped in front of him slightly blocking the assassins' view.

"Oh, a part from enjoyment and satisfaction. We want information on 2, 0, 4, and some other details that we personally find important and things our boss has demanded to know." Ku replied with Kero following behind his big brother silently.

"Where are you even from? I've been searching for info on Shade for weeks now even when she was here and still nothing has come up on my computers." Ryou growled. Lee sneezed again and drew closer to the pair that was defying the team.

He reached out for Keiichiro and in doing so, was forced back a few steps from a hard kick to his stomach. Gasping for air as he fell to the floor winded, Lee cursed the cooker and attempted a fast recovery.

"I told you before to leave, if you do not heed my orders then I have no choice but to retaliate." He said with an overwrought attitude. His body was stiff and his hands clenched as though he was readying himself for battle against a vast army.

"Then lets get to work." Ku rumbled. Kero and Lee dived for the boys as, Ku unwrapped the rope…

Beaten by Lee's electrical rods, Keiichiro and Ryou quickly fell unconscious and hit the ground hard. Not too long after being hauled onto chairs and tied in place, both regained their senses and struggled until fatigue took control over their limbs.

"You know Ryou I'm starting to think that your explanation of a secret organization down the street from us might not be so crazy after all." Keiichiro stated as he twisted in his chair.

Ryou sighed sadly, "Keiichiro, I barely made sense to myself earlier and also succeeded in confusing myself. Those words were the ramblings of a tired and overworked teen and I think I've learned my lesson of depriving myself of sleep because, this hallucination seems all too real for me."

Keiichiro rolled his eyes in exasperation and attempted to turn towards Ryou. The ropes constricted against his awkward movement, but gave way once his discontinued the process of shifting, "Ryou I assure you this is real," he said, glancing from Lee stood by the kitchen door to Kero settled by one of the oversized windows, "We just have to wait for the girls to arrive." He whispered whilst leaning closer to Ryou who was tied back to back with him.

Ryou shook his head and bowed it to the wooden floor, "We're doomed aren't we Keiichiro?" he moaned quietly. Keiichiro grimaced at the thought of Ichigo probably being late to work like every other day.

"Kero, do you want some waffles?" Lee asked across the room. Kero looked at him doubting his chances until Lee explained Ku would be the one cooking. Smiling politely at the glower Ryou sent in his general direction whilst being restricted by the chair, Kero nodded in conformation and stared back out the window, as though in waiting.

"What are you people?" Ryou demanded Ku as, the man came from the kitchen with three plates of waffles.

"We are nothing, we don't exist." Kero replied as, his big brother placed the tasteful food before him. Lee dug his fork into the potato mixture after sneezing another time while Ku moved closer to the pair tied up, his breakfast untouched.

"We are a part of an organization that wants 2, 0, 4, back. If you do not return 2, 0, 4, we will not just terminate your freedom by throwing you into a prison, but we will take action against your living rights also." Keiichiro scrunched his face in confusion as Ku explained the current situation. Exhaling noisily in annoyance he continued, "Never mind if you don't understand me… what I mean in the simplest of terms is that if you do not give us the location of 2, 0, 4, then we will kill you by our boss's orders."

Keiichiro gasped in surprise and then told Ryou with a hint of remorse in his voice, "You know I can't help that this is happening because, I spilt that coffee on Pudding's birthday cake last month… damn irony." He complained whilst the three assassins stared at him perplexed. Ryou bowed his head once more and emitted a long, slow sigh. Standing from the somewhat crouched position he had obtained through talking with the captives, Ku began to eat as; Lee sneezed continuously into his own. Kero placed his plate down, awfully sickened by Lee's display.

"Bless you." A soft voice said. The sudden light into the café blinded Ku for a moment. His reaction however, was too slow as four more figures joined the first.

"What's going on?" a voice droned.

"Not sure, but I bet this is your entire fault isn't it Ryou!" an agitated tone supplied to the others. From the brightening day Ichigo stepped through the doorway and scowled at the scene laid out before her and her teammates. As per usual Pudding was jumping for joy at the very prospect of fighting evil for her loved ones, Lettuce stuttered blesses to Lee who carried on sneezing and Minto and Zakuro stood side by side with elegance and pride. Ichigo glared at the three strangers and announced that their behaviour towards Keiichiro would not be acceptable.

Not mentioning Ryou, the girls pounced into action and took out the electrical rods that Lee was attempting to set up once more.

"What are these waitresses, warriors?" Lee exclaimed in surprise as, Zakuro swept his feet out from underneath him. Kero dodged Minto's fist and swung back over Pudding's squatted pose resulting in him falling onto his back. Pursuing Ku, Ichigo kicked out at the assassin whilst Lettuce strived to release Keiichiro and Ryou of their binds.

"The ropes are too tight!" she panicked.

Ichigo ran toward her with Ku following, "Use your powers if you have to!" she called whilst sprinted past and screeching when Ku grabbed her from behind.

Lettuce paused and then reached for her pendant, "No! Lettuce don't transform here! Go in the back or outside! We can't let them know!" Minto shouted as, Kero slammed an electrical rod of his own into her back. She cried out in pain and was sent to the floor by another hit to her spine. Pudding screamed indignantly and leapt at Kero.

"Okay…" Lettuce whispered with her eyes wide at the pain the unknown guests were causing her friends. Jogging past the groups fighting one another, she darted and evaded the foes' assaults until she arrived at the desolate hallway, "Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" she shrieked with passion and determination. Confidence flew through her veins as the alteration from a normal teen ceased.

Feeling the power surge throughout her being, Lettuce scampered back to the café main room and dashed through the crowd tot eh hostages that were her friends, creators and managers.

"Its about time!" Ryou said with relief as, he rose from the numbing chair. Lettuce joined the rest of the team as, Ichigo and Minto left to alter their appearances and skills with their pendants. Eventually Ku called back his partners and fled the sight dragging an ill Lee with him.

_Well that's all for now, sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy. Anyway hopefully this is long enough for you all to forgive me, please. Also if anyone has questions hopefully they'll be answered in future chapters, but if not then just ask away and I'll make sure to put an answer in the next chapter before the fic begins, thank you and goodbye x._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hiya, sorry this one is so short, but its all I had time for, bye x._

**The Escape**

_Thump… thump… _the beat rang through the hollow corridor as, Shade's heart raced. Placed at the end of the humid hallway sat the door from the café._ Thump… _her feet tapped against the wooden floorboards whilst never glimpsing away from the brass handle. Like before it was in very bad shape and she couldn't help not noticing that there was a gap between the entranceway and the wall. There was no light to symbolize this, but a darkness that leaked through the opening and seeped along the passage to plaster its close surroundings.

_Thump… _her head pounded with each heartbeat and her feet shook with nerves. Anxious to have the experience over and done with, Shade approached with little caution and swung the door open. Behind the decaying entry was a room void of any personality. No décor accommodated the space and she found it depressing. White paint dripped from the walls and ceiling as, varnish swayed over the floor. It appeared as though everything that made up the room itself was alive in some way or another. The walls breathed, the floor flowed smoothly like seawater and the dark musk that hang in the air floated in triangular motions. The patterns and movement confused and dazed her.

Diminutive light broke the atmosphere and Shade was able to see a few feet in front of her. Bracing herself for the worst, she hesitated once before taking her first step into the unexplained room of the cafe. Sucking in a deep and much needed breath, she was plunged backwards. Dots concurred her vision and a headache blasted forcibly through her skull. The door slammed shut with a coat of dust falling from the wood as, Shade was pulled back through the threshold and up the rancour corridor.

Desperately gasping for oxygen, Shade jumped from the supposedly tiled floor. It was not so. Attempting to raise quickly from the uncomfortable position, Shade bashed her cranium against a thick layer of glass. The shock caused her to gasp in liquid. The tiled floor was now a metal sheet that her back leaned against as; she stood barefoot on pipes and tubes. Her arms grabbed at the closed in space for a grip to keep herself upright.

She was in a cylinder. It was bitter and a gloomy colour. Reality came shooting back and she shuddered from fear. The aliens had gotten her. It was so obvious. She was awake in a liquid that she was unable to identify and no sound penetrated her eardrums. Sensing she was alone, Shade immediately made note of the wires hooked up to her veins, spine and throat. Luckily she was numb and her skin tingled when she budged to become more relaxed.

What was with the door again? Why would she dream of a door instead of her newfound acquaintances? The mews would search for her, but knowing the teenage girls there were a few things that could stand in their way:

Firstly, they could get distracted easily,

Secondly, the aliens were not complete idiots and would be difficult to find thus pausing operation 'save Shade',

And third, the mews may not care regardless of their attitudes to life and thirst for making people welcome. They were after all superheroes and were busy most of the day.

Thinking of her chances, Shade blinked back the numb quivering of her body and began scheming for escape plans. She had done it before and these new opponents in her game of escape would be nothing. The aliens wouldn't know what was coming. She'd escape and blow their base to the seventh level of hell.

_More next time don't worry x._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hiya, sorry its been so long. Anyway here's a long awaited chapter, x._

**The Escape**

Lee sat laid out on a king sized bed within a four-star hotel, rubbing his sore nose. "What do we do now?" he asked groggily. The curtains were shut, blocking most of the natural light into the wealthy room. Satan pillows littered the cream floor as, mixed patterns skipped across the walls. Lee pouted with an arm over his eyes to barricade the wild designs from making him woozier.

Ku stalked around the open plan living room with a grimace and tense sigh, "I'm not really sure, but we need to get 2, 0, 4."

"They are the mews…" Kero said quietly. Ku's head cracked towards him as, Lee stumbled over the bedside. He groaned in pain as the floor came into contact with his back, "I'm telling the truth Ku, it was obvious."

Ku scoffed angrily while Lee ungracefully clambered to his feet. Wobbling for a few seconds, he gradually made his way into the living area. "Are you telling us that those little animal girls from the television are the same ones that kicked our butts just a couple of hours ago?" he asked dismally.

Ku smacked him around the back of the head and barked, "Of course they were the same damn girls! Kero is saying that those teen maids were the superheroes." Lee grunted in response and moved away to the couch that Kero had taken refuge on.

"Think about it logically. They weren't really hiding their secret well by going into a back room where there would be no way of any superhero getting in or out. How else would the mews suddenly show up? I'm pretty sure they don't deal with thugs-"

"Hey! We're not thugs, we're assassins!" Lee snapped strictly.

Kero nodded respectfully and continued, "My point is that the mews only fight aliens. They wouldn't of known about the whole ordeal unless they were the same girls that somehow disappeared when the mews came in one by one." Ku grumbled as, he plonked himself in to an intense crimson beanbag close to the couch. "Face it Ku, they are the mews." Kero finished with a soothing tone.

"So we have to battle the mews to get 2, 0, 4 back… or face extinction by Lance's own hands." Ku said after a temporary halt of hushed tension.

Lee sneezed and Kero handed the snotty man his sixteenth tissue. "Maybe you should see a doctor soon." He suggested whilst disgustedly watching Lee blow his brains out like the Egyptians' way of mummification. Releasing a long sigh, Ku plonked himself in a nearby chair whilst placing his hands over his eyes for some form of relaxation and escape from reality…

Ryou wrung his hands together nervously, "I hope you realize that you've all probably blown your covers." He faced the lined up girls as, they kept their heads bowed in misery. "There's nothing more we can do to help any of you if word gets out about this."

Ichigo snapped, "What? What if people come after us? What are we going to do if scientists want to experiment on us? Huh! Well, this is your entire fault Ryou! If you didn't create this dim-witted DNA thing then we wouldn't be in this mess!" she screamed in horror. She already had a stalker she didn't need more… Kish was enough.

"Like it or not you were the chosen five and each problem that arises will be dealt with like every other dilemma we've come across," Keiichiro announced confidently, "One predicament like this doesn't put you in any less danger than the last."

The others sullenly agreed with him as, Ichigo complained that it was the only way, "Whether aliens are attacking or not, bad people can be everywhere and the mews won't stand for their creators, friends, family and co-workers to get hurt." She strongly declared and with a softer tone she said, "We'll always be here to protect you two if we're needed, just as your there for us."

The team smiled assuredly at the boys. Keiichiro grinned and Ryou nodded before heading up the stairs for a long awaited nap, "Enough sappiness, and get to work." He said haughtily as, Ichigo retaliated fiercely by wining to all in her presence.

"Its decided then," Ku said, "We'll follow the girls, figure out all we can about them and then attack when they're at their weakest." The hotel had chucked them out after running through the credit cards Kero had handed over. All cards had been scanned numerous times only to find the three stealthy assassins in debt.

Walking down the street with a box of Kleenex tissues that he had snuck from the hotel room earlier, Lee yawned out a cold response, "Oh, yeah and then they'll really know our power. We've been fighting far longer than those little kids!"

"I thought you loved the mew mews?" Kero asked timidly.

Lee glared at his partner and scoffed, "I did until now." Passers-by looked warily at the sneezing man as, the assassin choked on his saliva and snot. Ku's expression contorted into one of revulsion as he was forced to continuously pat his sick friend on the back.

"Kish!" Tart shouted across the park. Pie had sent them for the last ingredient for his 'unstoppable grand plan' that resulted in the pair having to search out the mews.

"Ichigo look out!" Lettuce called to her leader. The newly designed mutants that Pie had also conveniently created in his spare time surrounded the group. The once healthy ducks and squirrels darted for the team as; Kish attempted to get close to Ichigo.

"Ah, and like usual you try to be the most annoying thing in my life!" Ichigo screamed while being lifted from the ground. Kish smirked as; Tart leered at the unfortunate mew.

"Actually there's a different reason for this," Kish began. Tart searched his pockets for something, "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it, can I?" Kish concluded while hugging Ichigo closer to him.

Tart snorted as Ichigo gasped in surprise. From within his pocket Tart took out a razor-sharp needle. She squirmed in Kish's grip. The other mews were too preoccupied to notice the situation above them.

"Don't worry," Tart said confidently, "All we need is a small drop of blood."

"Then what the hell is the needle for!" she screeched in panic. Ichigo clawed at Kish and kicked out at Tart. Frustrated, Kish held her tighter as Tart cleaned the syringe with a cloth.

"Now, now kitty…" Kish said calmly, "We just need a little. It won't hurt, I swear." He kept his teeth bared when Ichigo hit him in the jaw and roughly handled her until she could barely breath from the pressure of his hold. Tart grinned and took her left arm hostage. He carefully placed the syringe above her skin and began to aim for a vein in the upper limb. Ichigo shrieked at the utensil and Kish was frowning from the strength he had to use to keep her in place whilst floating over the park.

Finally making up his mind Tart plunged the lengthy needle into Ichigo's arm. Kish winced at the size of Pie's equipment, but kept his mouth shut as Ichigo wheezed with fright and pain. Her arm throbbed continuously. Her heart pounded against the bones of her ribcage and a distressing headache assaulted her. Blood gradually eased its way from her skin and poured into the glass cylinder.

Lazily moving her head to see Kish accurately, Ichigo's hazy eyes burned into his face. He appeared guilty. Though he was not sorry for taking her blood, he was still upset at the measures that had to be taken to obtain it.

The process of extracting her blood would take longer than they had thought. With a moan of aggravation Kish hesitatively moved so that he could reach for a few more infusers at the same time as keeping Ichigo in his embrace. She seemed dazed from the situation at hand, Kish however just thought of her reaction as shock.

'_The dark would be much more welcoming.' _Shade thought dourly. The lights of the experimental room she was kept in were on. Flashing illuminations in her vision caught her rapt attention.

Pie moved around the experiments little by little as he engrossed himself into his plans. The computer mainframe flashed and the plant held within one of the pods shivered. He stared at the once thriving creature known in human folklore as an elemental. Its roots were stained and had begun to perish. It was dieing. Eventually all his imprisoned experiments would die from the exposure to high altitudes of radiation. He controlled the atmosphere in each pod, but it was vital to make them as weak and powerless as possible without losing one of them to death. The elemental was particularly a hard being to incarcerate. The magically immortal creature had a terrible temper and an even worse anger problem.

Moving from the plant like individual, Pie glanced at the now alert Shade. Her concentration was on the flashes of light that illuminated the screens around them. He gazed, transfixed by her intense look on the machines. She had grown paler from the days she had spent in slumber and the lack of food and liquids had caused her eyelids to droop. Her hands were shrivelled from the water he had kept her preserved in and the brightness of the room would hurt her now fragile eyesight, he was sure.

Undoubtedly though, she was by far still the strongest living animal that he had taken from Earth. From the information he had gathered through studying her outward appearance Pie could easily tell that she was created for one soul purpose. What it was, however still remained a great mystery to him. She was not a natural happening of the human kind Shade was certainly something else.

"But what?" he whispered to himself. Stunned, Shade took her enraptured gaze from the flashing lights to the alien outside her tube. Pie stood closer to allow her to study himself further. She gawked at his sudden appearance and her eyes widened in realisation. Stepping back in shock, Pie watched silently as she banged against the bulky glass. Wires dragged along her arms and the water slowed down her thrashes and strikes. Although Pie had revised much on her physical appearance and talents, he had no idea how her mind worked and the unanticipated aggression she presented to him had the alien genius bewildered, "What are you?" he mused as Shade continued her assaults on the glass for some time…

_Well hope its okay, bye x._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hiya here's chapter 15… I never have anything to say in these author notes._

**The Escape**

All she did was wake up late, rush to school only to sleep in class and eat fish at lunch. In all honesty Kero saw no point in Ichigo's attempts at an ordinary life. Normal girls her age would be shopping non-stop with friends and spying on her crush of the week. Instead all she had done that was remotely interesting if not suspicious for the past few days he'd been shadowing her, was forever running in and out of the café she worked at. Always in her maid outfit when urgently fleeing the place with the others or in casual wear at the end of the day. She was annoying, frustrating and he had barely discovered anything from the last three days of tailing her.

"Kero?" Ku whispered questioningly through his new mobile. Still after having the technology for a month he had yet to understand what a text message was. Kero insisted that each of them acquire a mobile phone however, so that if they were to split from one another they would have a way of staying in contact at most times.

"What is it Ku, and you don't need to whisper you know?" Kero said distracted as he spotted Ichigo stressfully tearing at her hair. If he had learned one thing from her it was that math was Ichigo's worst adversary.

"Oh," Ku said somewhat in disappointment, "Well I like to whisper. It makes this all seem more undercover like, you know?" Kero rolled his eyes at the idea. Only Ku would abruptly attempt justifying his silly actions by saying something so childish.

"What do you want Ku I'm working here?" he hissed down the petite object in his left hand. Ichigo curved away from her desk and stretched her arms in the air. Knowing this act, Kero mutely offered the girl some privacy by turning from her window. Like the other two nights she would change into her pyjamas and then leave to the bathroom in the forever-continuous routine that was Ichigo's life.

"I wanted you to know that I've lost track of the celebrity Zakuro. It won't be much of a problem though; she's supposedly on the television as we speak. Tracking her at this point would be hopeless. Her bodyguards almost caught sight of me." Ku said anxiously as though expecting to be knocked down by intimidating guards.

"Whatever," Kero sighed whilst glancing at his watch. Two more minutes and Ichigo would be in bed, "I'm about done here so I'll just head over to the station she's at. Have you gotten any word from Lee yet?"

"No. You keep your eyes on Zakuro and I'll head back to keep watch on Pudding. Minto has a ballet assessment that I'm not going to be a part of," Ku joked in vain. Kero took a last look around Ichigo's home and jumped from the tree he and been residing in for the past few hours. The silence seemed too unnerving for Ku, "Don't worry about Lee, aye. He's watching that Lettuce girl, he'll be fine…" Ku droned impassively. After a few curses Ku finally figured out how to hang up.

Kero bowed his head in worry and walked along the residential streets with his hands in his pockets. Lee was supposed to report in at noon earlier that day. His absence was disturbing and Kero could only think of a few scenarios that could lead up to his friends disappearing act. His spine snapped in to a more comfortable position as he straightened himself up and stared ahead. The lamps on every street that were lined in rows were blinking. Japan was stacked with non-stop power. It made no sense that the lights of the city would be failing. Shaking the dread from his mind, Kero looked intently at his feet once more as he made his way wordlessly to Zakuro's location…

She couldn't understand it, she wouldn't.

Ichigo had just spent three hours lying in her bed. She was still having nightmares from her last encounter with the aliens. Kish and Tart had taken some of her blood. The fact that they had plunged a needle into her and taken her blood was so stupid and incredulous that she felt herself sickened by the contemplation of those aliens having a part of her, any part of her!

Kish was probably hugging the glass container that held the red liquid right now. Oh, how she despised him and the other two! Just thinking of what they could have done to Shade had been nightmarish enough, but now she had to worry about them using her blood as well! Ichigo wouldn't be able to take much more of this if their sick games continued for much longer. She'd crack and when Ichigo cracks people start to get hurt and confused. Yes, she'd make everybody incredibly bewildered.

Bursting out into humourless laughter, Ichigo raised from her bed. If she were to sleep she'd only wake up shrieking again. Her teachers had had to send her out of class when they couldn't handle it anymore. She could not blame them for their behaviour though. They had been great sports by putting up with her sleeping in class all the time; Ichigo could not expect them and her classmates to put up with a bawling teenage girl every lesson.

_Science had been the worst. _She thought as the memory of almost setting her project on fire with a Bunsen burner came flying back. Mr Morley had sentenced her to detention for that stunt. Tomorrow she'd have to file into a room crammed with other delinquents and then hasten to the café and clarify to the others why she was delayed, which would only result in her having to retell the horrific events of today, tomorrow.

Pacing her room, Ichigo sighed and dismally returned to her bed. She would need her sleep for detention and the mass of customers she'd have to serve tomorrow.

She laid there, Kish and Tart swimming in her mind. Kish's arms suffocating her, his golden eyes filled with malice and enjoyment and Tart's pleasure and glee at her obvious distress. She twitched in her sleep while, Tart's laugh echoed in her dreams. No… nightmares. Running in the dark. Screaming at the smallest of surprises. Ichigo was lost in her mind, in a place where sanity didn't exist. Fauns whispered in her ears of escape plans that would only bode ill and elves fought for castles as, Kish and Tart destroyed fairy kingdoms with pillows.

The pressure she had felt from being a mew had been nothing to the fear she was experiencing, the terror that came with myth and fantasy. Misplaced in her imaginings that night, Ichigo learned that being a hero really wasn't a game. It was serious.

Pie wandered outside her tube. Shade had once more fallen unconscious from lack of strength and energy. Her attack on the glass had left scratches along the transparent surface. Blood lined the marks and her nails were now shorter. She was unquestionably a fierce opponent. Pie was astounded that she had lasted so long.

The liquid in her prison had started to take effect. The veins that would usually go unnoticed along her legs and arms were now showing at the surface of her skin. The blood travelling through the passages underneath was red and purple. She bruised more easily as shown by her feeble attempts of escape earlier when awake.

Logically he figured that his odd interest in her was a consequence of not knowing her. Unlike the other mews, this, Shade as they named her was different. She was faster, stronger and darker than the mews. They were all about colour where as she had none. She was the grey in between the black and white.

His eyes widened in realization. She was one of the few on Earth that had seen past the illusions of life. She was certainly once of the human race, but something happened to change her. The expressions she held behind her detached visage suggested that she'd seen the world for what it truly was. She had seen past the celebrations and the easy life that human technology had to offer.

She shifted in the water and frowned at the darkness in her mind. The door was in her view and so was the room. That room had been haunting her since meeting those mew characters. They were such odd people; she enjoyed seeing them happy though. Ryou was her favourite. He was calm and together; she liked that in a person…

The others were gone now and he could think in peace. He needed her back. 2, 0, 4, was Lance's first and only love. Although he was young, he doubted that there would be any other that would ever make him feel as loved as she had. He knew not what name she had undertaken now or of her current whereabouts, but Lance had faith in the three assassins. They knew her too. They were not once a trio of specialized assassins they were a quartet. She had been their leader and now with only Ku as their superior Lance was starting to give up hope of seeing his lovely 2, 0, 4, in headquarters ever again. One mission and she comes back so angry.

_"I thought you said you had it Ku?" she shouted down the blank corridors. Scientists and assistants dodged passed one another as, team Zero made their way through the gates. At the front was a fuming 2, 0, 4, and behind her was second in command, Ku._

_He followed after her with haste, "I'm sorry! I can't help it if I get sidetracked by five men attacking me!" he also stormed through headquarters without a care. She growled at him and ordered for a training session with each of them at nightfall._

_Lee and Kero turned from the scene indifferent. Ku and 2, 0, 4, were always arguing over the smallest of things. It was a habit they hoped Ku wouldn't attain if ever given the chance of being leader._

_When she departed through the metal doors of the elevator Kero squeezed Ku's shoulder gently and soothed his elder brother, "Come on Ku. Me, you and Lee all know that she's not angry at you bro," Ku sighed as Lee nodded in agreement, "I think she just saw something down there that she'd rather forget."_

Lance had seen it all on the cameras when team Zero had returned. She was in a fowl mood for days until she finally began to forget again. He still had no idea what she had remembered or what had triggered the memories lingering in her past. All 2, 0, 4, had done until the 'training session' was reside to her room. He was positive that something in her mind, something long forgotten in her memories had caused this unexplained escape. It was as though she needed the freedom, the fresh air that humans required. She craved the oxygen that was outside in Japan Tokyo. He didn't like that.

Lance would not allow 2, 0, 4, to escape him and he was pretty sure that team Zero didn't want her to leave the organization either. He would get her back in his clutches. When Ku, Kero and Lee hand her over to him he'd have them both wedded. She would not escape; there was no escape from him.

Yes, 2, 0, 4, would be his until death…

"What are you reading Ryou?" Keiichiro asked politely whilst bringing the genius some supper.

The basement was littered with papers that had combinations written on every line. Ink smudged Ryou's hands as he vehemently typed on the computer, "I think I may have reason to believe that those men three days ago are a part of a top secret organization, far more secret than any military operation." Ryou said quickly.

Keiichiro smiled sadly and told the boy to eat and then to leave the computers to sleep. As Keiichiro left, Ryou ate whilst going over his efforts of cracking codes and searching for a long hidden organization in Tokyo. Any leads would be helpful for him, as he had so far failed in proving this institute's existence.

He was ordered to leave the basement and sleep in his room, but how could he when she wouldn't be there. Shade still hadn't been found and the mews couldn't get anywhere near the aliens. Ryou himself had deemed it too dangerous to get too close to them after what happened to Ichigo. Though he hated to admit it, Ryou thought that saving Shade might prove to be too much of a challenge. They may actually fail to save her in time and that hurt him deeply. Not because of his pride as a creator of the mews, but because of something else. He was attached to everyone he worked with even Ichigo, but he missed Shade incredibly and worried constantly for her safety. The aliens had never acted so odd. For once Ryou couldn't figure out what they were planning.

_Anyway i've found something important to write in the author's note! Updates may become slow because of college starting. However, as a result of this i'll try to make chapters as long as possible within spare time._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiya sorry its been so long, here's chapter 16…_

**The Escape**

"What are you doing? You dolt!" Ku shouted down his mobile. So far he'd heard nothing from Lee, but it appeared that Lettuce and Pudding had somehow gotten a hold of him.

"We've got your buddy here tied up to a chair!" an excited voice filled with mirth, gloated through the miniature speakers, "So, what are you going to do about it grumpy?" Pudding asked innocently.

Lettuce shifted uncomfortably beside the young girl. Lee's phone was held in the youth's grasp while he struggled relentlessly with the bindings Lettuce had provided.

All the mews knew that they were being followed. It was obvious after Lee had continuously bumped into them. He would trip off of roof ledges and right into their view or he'd fall from the park trees outside the café while the girls worked. Although Ku and Kero and not yet been sighted, it was evident that they were the better agents. Ryou had called a meeting in the basement the last time the team had worked and explained the current situation.

"Although we had no idea how long it would take them, me and Keiichiro have reason to believe that you girls are being watched by the three assassins that attacked us." He had said submissively. Ichigo had gone nuts! Twittering about perverted elders and murderers on the loose. Ignoring her as usual, Ryou had offered each a role in his astute and yet daft plan to trap one of the assigned killers.

Ichigo was to play the boring damsel. Zakuro was the ordinary everyday famous model and Minto was the irritating ballerina. Their stalkers were, after all, just men. They'd soon tire of the ridiculous schedules that the decoy girls ran. Pudding and Lettuce however, had the interesting parts to manage.

They were to capture and obtain one of the assassins and successfully contact one of the others. The two teenagers had to talk with the leader, and the second in command was indeed listening. Ku raised the phone to his ear in exasperation; little girls with superpowers could be enormously bothersome, "You actually figured us out, even after all our careful steps. What is it that you want then?" Ku asked. He was the current leader of the group. 2, 0, 4, their true leader had practically gone off the deep end and drown. It was important to get her back not only for their loveless boss Lance, but also for their own sakes and lives. Without her as their perfect leader, the team would be discontinued and destroyed.

"Well…" Pudding sang irritably. Lettuce stared at Lee as he thrashed around in his wooden chair.

"Just tell me what you want already!" Ku bellowed at the youngest mew.

Giggling insanely, Pudding passed the phone to Lettuce and dived over to aggravate the indisposed Lee, "We want information." The green haired schoolgirl said. Ku mumbled and groaned in displeasure. Hesitantly shifting from foot to foot, he sighed in defeat and asked to speak with Lee.

Lettuce declined and demanded that he and the other assassin meet the rest of the Mew Mews in Café Mew later that same day. He grudgingly agreed and told her him and Kero would arrive at five o'clock.

_Sorry this is so short, but I have a lot of work to do so I decided to get this little part out before finishing any other chapters and I hope its okay for now xx, its really only there to explain where Lee disappeared to and why lol. Bye x._


End file.
